


Nyctimus Rises

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Alpha Stiles: Nyctimus [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pack(s), Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Pictures, Please Read Notes regarding relationships, Sexual Content, Sterek endgame, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Feels, Stiles-centric, Tags May Change, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, season 3b and after may or may not be mentioned/added. We'll see how the plot goes., sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion's plans change when he catches Stiles's scent. He sets his new plans in motion. Scott may be a True Alpha, but Stiles has the potential to be a far more interesting and lethal Alpha. And he also knows of a ritual of keep this particular new alpha on a leash, making Stiles his very own dangerous weapon.<br/>--<br/>Follow Stiles as he deals with losing his humanity, being Deucalion's toy/weapon, gaining his freedom, gaining and maintaining his own pack, and dealing with friends, family, and his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Stiles's journey. There will be romantic/sexual moments of both Het and Slash kind, but they aren't the goal of this story...so there is no pairing set in stone. 
> 
> Chapter Titles are actually Song titles. I'll try to find a song that fits the over tone of each chapter and I would recommend you listen to it if you can. 
> 
> Notes will be added as I see fit. Any questions you may have feel free to ask.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Stiles froze from his spot and tried to hide the files but he knew it was too late. His father looked tired, like twenty years older, tired. The Sheriff rubbed his eyes in a familiar way that Stiles knew his patience level was basically nonexistent. He thought his father would still be at work and he was so engrossed in the files he failed to hear the cruiser pull up or the door open. 

The Sheriff walked up to him and snatched away the files, "I've told you over a hundred times, Stiles, these files aren't for you to play with! They're serious business and I _really_ don't need you meddling in anymore police business!" 

"Dad I'm sorr-" Stiles began but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm tired, Stiles. People are being killed in my town. People I've grown up with, worked with, are good friends with. I have no answers to the constant questions I'm getting and asking myself. I've barely managed to keep my job after the whole thing with that Matt boy, and I'm still answering to people...and I still have you to deal with! For one night...just _one_! Can you please just be a _normal_ boy and be good?!" 

"I..." Stiles eyes watered with unshed tears. His chest tightened heavily and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Werewolves..." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Werewolves! The reason so many murders are happening and no logical answers are popping up is because all these murders are being caused by the supernatural...werewolves being in the center all of all this!" Stiles confessed.

The Sheriff just sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to bed."

He turned and walked away from Stiles as he headed to his bedroom.

"Dad!...you believe me, right?"

The Sheriff paused, "I...I think it's time for you to grow up Stiles. You can't..." the Sheriff let out another tired sigh, "Just grow up....please." With that, the Sheriff left Stiles were he stood, though he didn't see how tears finally fell from Stiles's eyes. 

* * *

 

Stiles parked his Jeep outside of the abandoned bank. Before his father snatched the file away he'd finally recognized the symbol that the mysterious girl who saved Isaac left on Allison and Lydia's arms. Part of him knew he should have called for some sort of back up, and so he tried. No one picked up. 

So here he was...alone. 

With only a flashlight and his wit, he went inside and began to look. About twenty minutes after looking he hears clinking noises. His heart his pounding as he nears the door where it's coming from. His mind his yelling for him to call Scott or Derek or even Peter, but he only grips his flashlight tighter. Slowly he reached for the handle on the door, pauses a moment, then yanks the door open. 

A barely alive, but still _alive_ , Erica falls through. Stiles kneels in front of her immediately and tries to asses the damage. Pocketing the flashlight he picks her up and tries to make his way back outside before he hears the scraping of claws. He walks faster but just as he reaches the end of the hallway, his path is blocked by the twins. 

He turns on instinct but the rest of the Alpha pack is standing there. 

Deucalion in the center with his arms in front of him holding his cane. Kali and Ennis flanking him at either side. And behind them...his counselor. 

"You shouldn't be here, Stiles." she told him with a deep frown.

"Yeah, well I could say the same for you." he retorted as he held Erica closer to him. She was barely breathing and unconscious. 

"Well, well...this is a turn of events." Deucalion said. Kali advance forward and Stiles took a step back even though he knew he was surrounded. Deucalion raised his hand to stop Kali. "You're not going to touch him."

"What?" Kali turned to him, confused and angry. 

"I want him."

"What?" that was voiced by plenty of people. Kali, Ms. Morrell, and Stiles. Ennis and the twins also looked shocked but kept silent. 

"I want to talk with Stiles..." Deucalion said calmly.

"She needs help..." Stiles motioned to Erica, "Let Ms. Morrell take her to the hospital and then we'll talk." 

"No!" Ms. Morrell cried defiantly. 

"Alright." Deucalion agreed.

"You all stay here," Stiles said.

"We all stay." Deucalion agreed.

"No. I'm not leaving him with you! Stiles, no, you have no idea!"

"He'll get one once we talk. Now do hurry...the girl won't have long." Deucalion said. 

His counselor and Stiles shared quite the heated stare before she walked over and took Erica. "Be clever." she warned him. To that he replied, "Be quick and help her." 

* * *

 

"Where's Boyd?" Stiles demanded as his eyes kept going from one Alpha to the other. They were all there, he could only hope that Erica would make it to the hospital in time. 

"Listen to his heart...he's so afraid." Ennis sneered.

"I'm a human in an abandoned bank with no one being aware of my location, alone with a pack of Alphas with only my wit as a line of defense. I'm sarcastic, not stupid." Stiles replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Deucalion barked out a laugh. "It's a shame...I was curious about the True Alpha...but with you? How could I pass you up?"

"That didn't sound weird or creepy at all..." Stiles drawled out sarcastically. 

"You'll understand...in time. But in the mean time you'll be getting the bite. And you'll want it." Deucalion said simply.

Stiles took a step back from away from him, "Uh...maybe you didn't get the memo from either Peter or Derek buuuuuut...I'm okay _not_ being a wolf. Like, way more than okay. Super duper okay!"

"Even if willingly accepting the bite will guarantee freeing Boyd and Derek's thought to be dead sister, Cora?" Deucalion asked with faux innocence and fake sickly sweetness. 

Stiles stiffened, "What?"

"A sister of Derek's who had survived the fire heard of a Hale becoming an Alpha and restarting a pack. She immediately came as soon as she knew part of her family is alive. I have her...and Boyd. And I'm willing to trade their freedom for your humanity. How about it?" 

"How...how do I know you're not lying?" Stiles asked quietly. 

Deucalion nodded towards Ennis. He walked over the a giant vault door and opened it. He roared and two others roared back. Deucalion nodded towards Kali who went into one of the rooms and came back with a wall mirror. Stiles saw Boyd in the reflection and another girl, who he assumed was Cora. They were somewhat hurt and tired, and looking down, so they couldn't see him. Ennis then closed the door again

"I can't having them knowing it's you. They're a bit wound up but it's them. So Stiles...what will it be?"

"...let them go. And let them stay free." Stiles said as he closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

The next hour was the longest and shortest of his life. He'd watched from a safe distance as Boyd and Cora were escorted out blindfolded. They were pushed away far enough, but like his request with Erica, they all stayed with him to make sure they weren't being followed. He could only hope they found their way safely to Derek. 

Next came the thing he thought he'd only get in a life or death situation. 

Deucalion creepily sniffed him before dipping his cane's blade into some odd liquid that looked like ink but even to his still human nose, smelled awful. Then he carved something into Stiles's right forearm. Stiles yelled in pain as the mark glowed an angry red. Without notice or warning, Deucalion sank his teeth into Stiles's neck. 

* * *

 

He didn't go home after that. He didn't trust himself around his father and really...Deucalion was up to something and leaving his side now would be more useless than helpful. So he stuck it out. Even when he got text and voicemails about Erica, Boyd, and Cora's miraculous return. People were dying, he was a Beta in an Alpha pack, he had no idea what was in store for him, and then one night the whole Alpha Pack disappears. Hours later he finds out that Ennis is near death and that Derek is dead.   

* * *

 

Stiles's phone beeps with another message from Scott, asking where he's at. Everyone else was on the bus with the Cross Country Team. Well, the girls were following in Allison's car, but still. His chest aches a bit at the fact that all of this crap has been going on and it's just now that Scott's noticed his absence. He contemplates replying, but as if reading his mind Deucalion's voice stops him.

"He can't do anything from all the way over there, Stiles." then the older wolf scoffed, "Even if he were mere meters away he wouldn't be able to do anything...we both know that."

Stiles wasn't sure if it was in his head or if Deucalion was actually doing something but the mark on his arm itched like mad, but he kept himself from scratching away at it. Deucalion's words stung with their honesty. He feels like he's sold his soul to the devil...or rather, given it away without even getting anything in return. 

"Come now...we've got business inside." Deucalion said. 

"Do you think Ennis will be awake?" Aiden asked, though he tried to keep his tough guy persona, Stiles heard the hope in his voice. He supposed that as psychotic as these guys were, they were still a dysfunctional, insane pack...a family. It left a bitter taste in his mouth knowing he was the pet, but he didn't plan on it being forever. He just had to live long enough to figure out a plan that won't get his dad or friends killed. 

"Ennis is 99% stubborness...even if he's not awake yet, he will be." Kali said with confidence. 

The way Deucalion just 'Hm'd' bothered Stiles, but he didn't voice his opinions. 

They walked into the Clinic and found the Doc easily enough. The look of shock he received from the vet made Stiles smile sadly. They shared a glance, trying to seemingly communicate with one another without words, but even then Deaton had to voice his mind, "Why is Stiles with you?"

"How's our dear Ennis?" Deucalion asked in turn. 

Deaton studied them all, but mostly looked between the blind alpha and Stiles. Cocking his head towards the back and letting them through the Mountain Ash barrier he replied,"In back. Shall we?"

Deucalion grabbed Stiles upper arm tightly as he tucked his walking stick under his other arm, "Lead me there, will you Stiles?" 

Stiles breathed deeply through his nose and began to walk towards the back. Deucalion raised the hand holding the walking stick and forced them to pause. "Aiden...keep Kali company out here. Business to attend in the back."

"Why's Stiles going then?" Aiden asked with confusion as Kali glared with indignation at the order.

"He's my seeing eye dog, or have you lost your vision too that you failed to notice?" Deucalion answered before continuing his way to the back and used his cane to close the little door, completing the Mountain Ash circle once more. 

"Duke!" Kali barked in anger while Aiden gave off a "What the hell!?"

It all went ignored as Deaton took them to the back where Ennis laid on the table. Deucalion approached it, having let go of Stiles and used his hands to guide him until he was looming over Ennis's head. 

Deaton looked over to Stiles and mouthed, _'Are you alright?'_

Not having been able to tell anyone outside of the Alpha's was eating him up inside. He let his eyes flash gold in reply and he had to give the doc credit. Not even a gasp to alert the alpha in the room, though his eyes widened incredible wide. The vet straightened and cleared his throat, "The wounds he sustained would have killed him immediately had he not been an Alpha. But he survived. With time...he should heal completely." 

"The power one obtains as an Alpha is supposed to be remarkable. The show of true strength is supposed to be something worth seeing..." Deucalion began to speak, resting both hands on either side of Ennis's head. "Something to inspire people with admirable fear. Not cold hearted dread, but fear of disappointing something so amazing..." the older wolf paused. "Ennis's power was more a show of brute strength. There was no finesse, no cleverness, no ingenuity." He paused again. This pause taking longer than the others before Deucalion raised his gaze to Stiles. Stiles shivered. It was unsettling how a blind man like him could do things like that. "There are things I need done Stiles...Ennis is not someone who will help getting those things done. You, on the other hand, are."

Stiles looked at him with deep confusion. 

"Kill him." Deucalion said simply. 

"NO!" Kali yelled from the outside and Stiles could smell the anger and angst from where he stood. He could also feel the air around him get extremely heavy with tension. 

"I _just_ became a wolf not long ago...I haven't even gone through my first full moon. I'm _still_ getting used to the strength and power I have _now_. I don't even have an anchor! If I kill him I'll...I'll..."

"You'll become an Alpha." Deucalion nodded in confirmation.

Stiles shook his head, "I don't under-...I won't!"

In a blink Deucalion was in front of Stiles and grabbed his wrist. The Alpha's claws had been extended so they pierced Stiles' skin which caused his own to protrude. Deucalion pulled him forward and growled, _"Kill him_!"

Stiles shut his eyes and shook his head fiercely. "No!"

Deucalion let out a growl then pulled Stiles closer and guided Stiles' claws to Ennis's throat. He growled into Stiles' ears, "I _wasn't_ asking." He pushed Stiles' claws into Ennis's throat and then pulled, making Stiles drag his claws across Ennis's throat...killing him. 

Stiles immediately felt the surge in energy pulse through him. It was incredible, it was intense, it was...it was...murder. 

Outside a roar was heard as Kali tried to unleash some of her anger.

"He was your packmate..." Stiles murmured. His eyes felt as if they were on fire. They burned slightly whenever they flashed, but not to this intensity. 

"He was the one who set things in motion before...only fitting he do it again." Deucalion shrugged, not at all bothered by his dead packmate. Outside another howl of anger was heard.

Stiles looked at Deucalion and though it felt like a stupid question to ask he still had to ask it, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. And now you will prove to me that you can too."

"What do you mean?" Stiles begrudgingly asked. 

"Kali is very angry. You're going to go out there and fight her. Fighting her you will have to go in with the intent to kill. If you don't, you're already dead." Deucalion explained calmly.

"YOU FORCED ME TO KILL HIM!" Stiles roared.

"We're all placed in difficult situations at some point in our lives. Impossible ones even that aren't our fault at all. It shows character to see how you persevere."

"She's been an Alpha for years. I'm new at this! I'll die!" Stiles yelled. 

"Oh my dear, pup. You've been dying the moment you're born. It's called mortality...Whether you're murdered or make it to die of old age...we're all dying, while being so afraid to live. I can hear your heart Stiles...pounding away like a jackhammer. Relish in this moment because right now you're _alive_. That inner wolf inside of you is strong. Stronger than any other wolf I've seen. Even Scott's."

"You're insane!"

"Maybe I am. But it's an insane world we're living in Stiles. With werewolves, hunters, magic. You asked why I'm doing this. I'm doing this to see if you survive. Because living? It's _not_ for the weak. You don't have the guts to tell your father the truth, he's turned his back on you, your friend has other things he puts before you. This is it, Stiles! You're not human anymore! You can't go back to how things were! The only way forward is out that door. So go through it and prove to _me_ , to _you_ , that you _aren't_ weak. That you are worthy of every breath you take.Prove to me that you're a survivor!" 

Though he couldn't see Deucalion's eyes, Stiles kept his eyes steady and locked with the other's gaze. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. Before he left he turned to Deaton and said,

"I didn't ask for any of this..."

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11201187_939310406127228_3406853063802655947_n.jpg?oh=c47996f6b3f44f1e1ac8d3d92fab29f8&oe=57DBE5B3)

 

* * *

"What do you want with him?" Deaton asked in his zen like way, but there was a menacing undertone in his voice.

"None of your concern, Emissary." Deucalion replied as he kept his ears open for what's going on outside.

"I thought you were here for Scott." Deaton fished for information.

"Things are always changing...Stiles proved to be quite the wild card."

"If you think this will be easy-"

"It will be. Stiles is the odd one out. Even now...his so call friends are trying to remain _normal_  in a situation that calls for more than normality and are so far away, distraught on the major possibility that Derek Hale, their only current Alpha on their side, is dead. His father has no idea what the hell his going on and puts it all to Stiles acting out for attention. A child who he doesn't recognize anymore and doesn't know what to do with. When Stiles leaves with us he'll feel a bit of relief...and then guilty for feeling so...but still relieved underneath. Why deal with a problem yourself when someone else could just do it for you?" he paused for a moment. "Stiles was very much a safety net, though they didn't really think so. Always someone with an idea...even if he had to make it up himself. It was _something_. They'll notice...once he's gone." 

There were plenty of thuds, followed by a loud, blood curling roar. 

Deucalion smirked as he extended his walking stick and began to feel his way out, "If you'll excuse me doc...my survivor needs further guidance." 

* * *

 

"How are Scott and the others?" Stiles asked Ethan when he got a chance to be alone with the twins. 

Stiles was sure that if Aiden hadn't been present to witness everything that happened, Ethan would have tried to kill him after hearing what happened. But to his surprise Aiden came to his defense. Not the best in the world, but enough that Ethan kept from killing him. 

Since becoming an Alpha, Stiles has stayed as far away from the usual hangs out or where he could be spotted by anyone he knew, with even more dedication than when he was only a wolf. Even if it's only been days, it's all happening too soon and in slow motion. He was still getting used to it all, though he doubted he ever would completely. He just felt like everything else in existence was now made of glass in comparison to him. He felt like a bull in a china shop. When he could he spent hours in front of the mirror just staring at his eyes. Even if they were their usual light brown color they still burned as if he was in his wolf form. And they burned even worse when he did flash them. He also noticed something off about his eyes. They had something in them...three little red dot/comma things. He was confused. Peter didn't have them when he was alpha, Derek didn't either, none of the others did...

"Spooked about what happened at the motel...paranoid since we haven't done much...worried since you're MIA." Ethan replied.

"You guys haven't said anything?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"We were ordered not to." Aiden replied.

"I killed two of your packmates...how can you stand to be so close to me and not be at least growling?"

"We killed our packs, what do want us to say? We know what we were getting into. It sucks a bit, but whatever." Ethan said but both shrugged in unison.

"What does he want with me?" Stiles asked after a moment of silence.

The twins looked at each other before giving him an honest look, "We don't know." 

* * *

 

"The full moon's in a few days." Stiles stated one day. His phone vibrated as someone else was trying to reach him. He really should just get rid of it all together, but he hasn't. He can't. But he ignores it. 

"We're nearly done here in Beacon, pet, don't you fret." Deucalion replied and Stiles let out a growl at the nickname, which only made the older alpha chuckle in amusement. "There's some unfinished business that came wondering in...and it'll be your last debut here."

"What is it?"

"The killing of Jennifer Blake."

"My English teacher?" Stiles asked incredulously.  

"She's more than that...she's a druid. One that's become vile and tainted and has intentions of unleashing a powerful force too much for her to handle in a foolish attempt to escape my wrath. You'll be paying her a visit. Sending my regards." Deucalion smiled evilly. 

"No..." Stiles shook his head, "Ennis and Kali were one thing..." Stiles let out a bit of a hysterical laugh, "Despite how sick and evil they were, killing them didn't make me feel better! It causes me nightmares! I am _not_ killing my teacher!" 

"Ex-teacher, Stiles. You're a drop-out. And you _will_ kill her. Because if you don't the killings will continue. Your father will be deemed incapable of doing his job of keeping people safe, and she may just kill him in these sacrifices of hers that she's doing...you and your father may not be on the best of terms, but are you really going to risk his life?"

He stared at the other for a long moment. Deucalion then tighten his grip on his walking cane and Stiles hissed as the mark on his arm burned. 

"You will kill Jennifer Blake. Understood?"

He should put up more of a fight, he really should, but with the full moon closer each night, his first full moon of his werewolf life...also his first full moon as a first time alpha with no anchor. The bloodlust was...overwhelming.

" _Understood_?" Deucalion repeated.

"Understood." 

* * *

 

He'd followed Jennifer's scent to the school. It was after hours so he hoped it would be as easy as going in, killing her, and getting out. Considering all that's happened, he was sure he was due for some miraculously good luck. 

Luck...wasn't what it used to be. 

He heard a piercing scream that sounded like Lydia. Like instinct he ran towards her, but when he caught Jennifer's scent in another direction, the order to kill was heavily imprinted in his head and his wolf more than happy to comply. He ran passed the room where Lydia had been and saw her tied up with an angry red lining around her neck. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. He let out a roar of anger and threw logic out the window and gave full reins to his instincts and emotions. 

He caught Ms. Blake in the parking lot, just before she managed to reach her car. Seeing him she paused, looking innocent and fragile. 

"S-Stiles? Oh my god, are you alright? You've been gone for so long and you're hurt! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" She asked as she approached him and her car. 

Stiles followed her example and tactic. Smiling like the stupid kid he used to be until she got close enough. Then he let his eyes flash red, burning with the intensity of his power and anger as he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her hard against her car. He made an indent and caused the window to crack deeply but not yet breaking. 

"S-Stiles!" She clawed at his hand around her neck which was tight, making it hard to breathe. 

He raised his other hand and extended his claws, "Deucalion sends his regards." Stiles says coldly before thrusting his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. He let her body crumple at his feet and stared at the bleeding heart in his hand for a moment before crushing it. 

After letting the heart drop to the ground and wiping his hand on his jeans, he turns and raises his hood over his head. He pauses for a moment as he stares at the lone figure in the parking lot. His blazing, blood eyes lock onto brilliant, electric blue in a moment seemingly frozen in time. Stiles then begins to walk towards the figure since that's the direction he needs to go. He stops in front of the other.

"Peter."

"Good evening, Alpha Stiles." 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/10408718_939310529460549_1931298214730099057_n.jpg?oh=0e793abbed67dd099ebf42e9a0808bc9&oe=57D5825F)

Stiles stepped aside and began to walk when Peter said, "Derek's alive." 

Stiles stopped but didn't turn back as he replied, "His girlfriend isn't. But now that you can see her true form...I don't think he'll hold it too much against me." 

Peter chuckled for moment before it turned into a laugh, "I knew you'd make a great wolf."

"If I figure out how to stop being Deucalion's weapon, I'll think about letting you know how I feel about being a werewolf." 

"Want me to deliver a message to the others?"

Stiles thought for a moment. He thought about telling his dad or Scott something. At least a bit of a goodbye. But he shook his head. He started to walk again. Somewhere near by a radio started blaring a song. Stiles couldn't help but smirk that the irony of it. 

He began to sing along because what the hell!

 _"Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise."_

* * *

[PolarisTheYoungWolf Fanfics Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739) 

So I made a facebook page so you guys can like and I'll post updates, thoughts, etc. Also another and maybe easier way for readers to reach me.  

 


	2. Whereabouts Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Whereabouts Unknown" by Rise Against
> 
> The pictures don't last long and even if I put in a link to my Facebook page where you can see them, they eventually expire. Sorry about that. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.939310396127229.1073741832.858278637563739&type=3
> 
> That's where you can find the Album to all the pictures used in the story.

The sun did rise the morning after the full moon and there was an unsettling feeling in Deaton's stomach.

Jennifer Blake's body was found two days before the full moon, her face something out of a horror movie. It was difficult playing it off as nothing to the Sheriff, but the vet put that on the fact that he might be one of the very few who knew what was happening to Stiles. The Sheriff had stopped by while Scott was working. Ms. Blake's body had claw marks that the Sheriff wanted him to look at. As he inspected the claw marks that were indeed of the wolf variety he overheard the Sheriff ask Scott if he's seen Stiles. Scott's always being an honest kid as much as possible, told the Sheriff that he hasn't seen Stiles in a while, and the honesty and worry in his voice was heartbreaking. Deaton was tempted to share his findings but held his tongue.

The killings had stopped, but as the Sheriff left Deaton saw clearly that it did little to make the man feel better. 

Scott asked to be excused early, claiming not feeling well even though he knew the doc knew he was a werewolf and very unlikely to be sick if Wolvesbane(or other harmful/poisonous herbs weren't) wasn't involved. But Deaton had plans of his own, so let the True Alpha go, most likely in search of his best friend. 

Last night had been Stiles' first full moon as a werewolf...and as an Alpha Werewolf at that. He'd also been under Deucalion's control. All of that could only spell disaster. The fact that it was far too quiet in Beacon was monumentally unsettling. 

* * *

 

"It's after hours." Marin said without looking up from her files. 

"You should know by now that no one respects our working hours." Deaton replied as he took a seat opposite her desk. The school was mostly quiet, a few noises echoing through the halls from students still there for extra curricular activities and the teachers who stay late for whatever reasons. 

Marin sighed and closed the file and pushed it aside, "What do you want Alan?"

"Deucalion shows up at my clinic with a Werewolf Stiles with full intentions of turning him into an Alpha, and then suddenly they disappear from Beacon. I also know it was you that arrived with Erica Reyes to the hospital."

"I'll ask you again...what do you want Alan?"

"What was Deucalion's play?" Deaton asked.

"It was Scott initially. But then he came across _something_...and when he caught scent of Stiles, he changed marks." Marin stated as she leaned her elbows on her desk and rested her chin atop of her intertwined fingers. 

Deaton and her held a staring contest as they analyzed each other before the vet asked, "What did he come across?" 

Marin just looked at him for a moment before sighing and reaching into her desk drawer and pulling out a red file. 

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?"

Erica kept rummaging through Stiles's closet and took a moment before replying to Isaac's question. "What's it look like?"

"Breaking into the Sheriff's house and going through his kid's stuff."

"His name is Stiles." Erica grumbled as she grabbed one of Stiles's hoodies and brought to her nose to whiff.

"It's actually a nickname because his name is apparently impossible to pronounce if you aren't Polish." Isaac deadpanned. 

Erica rolled her eyes before digging deeper into Stiles's closet, "You obviously don't want to be here, so don't be. Go and roll over for your new alpha."

Isaac sighed angrily, "What's your problem with Scott? He's a cool dude and a much better alpha than Derek ever was!"

Erica stood up and turned to face the other wolf, here eyes flashed gold for a moment, "What the hell happened in that time that you would turn your back on Derek like that?"

"While you and Boyd were in the hands of those monsters he was rolling around in bed with the person they were after! The person that was killing innocent people to stay alive herself! You and Boyd were gone and Derek kicked me out! Scott was _there_  for me!" Isaac turned away when tears threatened to fall from his eyes. 

Erica's face softened and she walked up and hugged the other blond. "I'm sorry..."  She whispered.  

"...I thought I'd never see you again." Isaac murmured into her hair as he hugged her back. 

"For a time...I thought the same thing. But then...I woke up in the hospital," Erica began. She licked her lips as she closed her eyes and tried to remember. "I...I was so hurt. My healing abilities weren't working. I...I remember Stiles. His scent was very strong...he was _there_."

"Erica..."

"No! Listen...isn't it a little weird that on the trip he was the only one no one could reach? Boyd and I were missing for months and being held captive by _Alphas_ , not just one, but a whole pack of them! Then we're let go...no deals, no killings of our pack, no nothing? And they just leave? The killings stop... _and_ Stiles is missing?"

"He and his dad had a fight..." Isaac tried to reason but now that Erica pointed it out to him, it was too many factors to leave alone.

"You may not have paid too much attention to him but trust me...the Sheriff and Stiles have an admirable, strong relationship. Things were hard after his mom passed, but it only made the other more protective over the other. No one fight was going to send Stiles away!" Erica insisted.

Isaac only stared at her.

"Look...has Scott said anything about Stiles?"

"Other than trying to reassure Lydia and Allison that he's okay and how worried the Sheriff is...not really," Isaac admitted.

"Scott and Stiles have been best friends since forever...he may be an Alpha, but he's still Scott. I don't think he wants to admit the truth yet. But I've been at Deucalion's mercy...or lack of it. For that alone I'm _going_ to find Stiles. If anything else...I owe it to him for how miserable and difficult I helped make his life when Derek was my Alpha."

Isaac let out another sigh, "I am _not_ smelling one of his socks."

Erica smiled at him and reached into the closet again to reach for the shirt that smelled strongest of Stiles.

* * *

 

" _Hey, you've reached Stiles. Can't pick up right now. Leave a message and I'll get back ASAP!"_

"I have been leaving messages, dude! Like a ton of em! Seriously man...I'm worried. Your dad is too. We're sorta a mess here. Give us some sort of message... _please_!"

Scott sighed as he left Stiles the eleventh message of that day. 

"Still no luck?" Lydia asked, worry clear in her voice.

Allison and Lydia who were sitting across from him in the booth looking at him expectantly. Scott looked up from his phone and shook his head. 

"I'm sure he's fine," Lydia put on an obviously fake happy persona, but her eyes still held the fear and worry that shone honestly on Scott's face. 

Before he could reply his phone began to buzz. All three of them tensed with anticipation but then Scott slumped when he saw who it was calling him, "It's Deaton." The girls visible deflated and they slumped into each other with simultaneous sighs. They straighten their backs with attention when they notice Scott do it. "Are you sure?" the wolf asked the vet on the other side of the line. "Yeah, yeah, totally. Uh...I'll text everyone. We can use Derek's loft. Yeah, okay...okay...see you in a bit."

When he hung up Scott was a bit breathless. Lydia and Allison were looking at him expectantly again. When Scott didn't say anything they both cried out, "Well?"

"Deaton said to meet him. He has news on Stiles...and Deucalion."

Though they felt hope, at hearing Deucalion's name that hope became shrouded with dread, and you didn't need to be a wolf to sense it in the air. 

* * *

 

"Exactly _why_ are we doing this here?" Derek grumbled from where he was leaning against the wall.

"We needed the space and privacy. I couldn't think of anywhere spacier or more private than this." Scott said as he stood next to Allison and Lydia. Peter was sitting on one end of the sofa while Isaac sat on the other end, Erica in between them. Boyd stood behind the couch and Cora stood near Derek by the window. 

"What exactly is _this_?" Cora asked with a bit of attitude as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Dr. Deaton said he had news on Stiles." Scott said.

Peter perked up and sat up straighter in his seat, "What sort of news?"

Many glanced his way with varying levels of looks...though most of them were wary. No one really trusted him, but he was used to that. 

"He didn't say." Scott replied.

"And why should we care about..." Cora paused before raising an eyebrow, "What the hell is a Stiles anyway?"

"Not a what, he's a who! When no one else has a clue, he's the one who figures things out and comes up with a plan!" Lydia fiercely replied in Stiles's defense. It gained _her_ a few looks. " _What_? It's true!"

"She's right." Peter agreed with a bit of a smug, secretive grin.

Before anyone else could say anything, the elevator was heard coming up. The wolves all tensed and stood up. Isaac, Cora, and Boyd shifted into their Beta forms. Erica, Scott, and Derek's eyes flashed their inner wolf colors and their claws extended. Peter just crossed his arms over his chest. Lydia and Allison looked between everyone but they didn't have to wait long before they understood the reaction. 

When the doors opened they saw the doc, but he wasn't alone. 

The twins, wounded, were flanking him. When they noticed all the wolves somewhat or fully shifted because of their presence, their eyes flashed too, and that's when they noticed that the twin's eyes were flashing blue, not red. 

"As I said over the phone...we need to talk." Deaton spoke. 

* * *

 

They'd settled down after an uncomfortable few moments. Deaton sat on the couch with the twins standing behind it with their arms crossed over their chest. Scott sat in a chair in front of Deaton with Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Isaac standing behind him, stances matching or very similar to the twins with the imposing, body guard vibe. Derek  went back to his place near the window with Cora next to him. Peter leaned against one of the support beams, and lastly Boyd leaned against the wall near the door.

"What do you know about Stiles?" Scott asked, breaking the tension and heavy staring contest going on around the room. 

"Scott...there's not an easy way to say this." Deaton began. 

"Is he alive?" Scott asked seriously.

"Yes." Deaton replied. 

"You'll give these kids a heart attack with your slow cryptic ways, doc. Let me spare us an hour or more of this misery. Stiles isn't human anymore." Peter said casually from where he stood. 

Everyone's faces snapped towards Peter's direction expect the Twins who merely looked down at their feet. Lydia caught the action and turned her attention to Aiden. With disbelief and a bit of anger she demanded, "It's true?"

"When?" Allison added.

"The night Erica, Boyd, and Cora were freed." Deaton replied. 

Erica and a few others gasped at the news, but the blonde she-wolf spoke up next, "So Stiles _was_ there!"

"He was more than there...he's the reason you're alive." Aiden said with a sigh. He looked up and caught Lydia's eyes. When she silently told him to continue he did, "He snuck to where we were keeping them. By that point we had separated Erica from Boyd and Cora because she was about to die. Stiles found her and was making his way out when we stopped him...we didn't know what Deucalion was up to but when Stiles asked for the counselor lady-"

"Ms. Morrell?" Allison inquired.

Aiden nodded, "to take Erica to the hospital as soon as possible, Deucalion agreed."

"Stiles demanded we all stay there to make sure she actually made it, and Duke agreed." Ethan said.

"Stiles then demanded where Boyd was. I could have swore we were just going to kill Stiles there and then." Aiden said which caused a growl from Scott, Erica, and Derek, and a deep frown from Allison, Lydia, and Peter. Aiden ignored them and continued, "But then Deucalion began to talk. Telling Stiles how he wanted him."

" _Wanted_ him? What would an _Alpha_ of an Alpha Pack want with weak, scrawny Stiles?" Derek asked incredulously.  

Peter shrugged, "Everyone wants Stiles in their pack. I offered him the bite when I was Alpha. But he turned me down. Such a shame..."

" _What_?!" Scott and Derek cried in unison.

Peter just shrugged again.

"You bit Scott without his consent or caring about his consent anyway. You stalked Lydia and bit her too! And you just _offered_ Stiles the bite? And _let_ him go when he declined?" Derek's voice was filled with so much disbelief and skepticism. 

"I respected his wishes of being human," Peter replied. 

"What about mine!?" Scott cried.

"And mine?" Lydia voiced in too.

"You want the honest answer? I bit whoever I wanted because I thought they'd make valuable and amusing underlings and lackies. My own little dance monkeys. People I asked...well, just the one. I thought of Stiles as an equal, so when he said no, I went on my merry, albeit somewhat psychotic, way to continue to make Derek and Scott's life miserable." Peter drawled. 

"We're getting off topic. The fact that Stiles is a wolf isn't the most shocking part. Isn't that right, doc?" Peter asked, redirection the attention back to the vet. 

"Wait..." everyone turned to look at Boyd, "I was very riled up and slightly out of my mind, but I remembered that they opened the vault door for some reason, but didn't come in or take us out or anything...then soon after was when they let us go. Both Cora and I. How did Stiles pull _that_ off? Did he have some sort of super weapon?"

"No. I don't know _why_ , but it was important that Stiles _want_ the bite." Aiden said with a confused tone. 

Ethan's voice was just as confused as he continued, "And Stiles _didn't_ want the bite." 

"He knew there was nothing wrong with being human." Allison declared.

"Whatever...the point was, Deucalion needed Stiles to accept the Bite on his own terms. Maybe not wanted, but agree to take it on." Ethan said.

"When Deucalion offered to exchange Boyd and Cora's freedom for his humanity...Stiles made us confirm we had _both_ of you. Which was when the vault was opened. When he agreed, we escorted you outside and let you go." Aiden finished his brother's explanation.

Cora scoffed, "He didn't even know me. If he really cared about his humanity as much as you all say he did, what did he care about making sure I was set free too?"

"Because Stiles is a really caring person." Lydia replied hotly.

"And because Deucalion explained how you were important to Derek." Aiden said.

"What?" both Derek and Cora asked.

The twins shrugged and Ethan said, "When Stiles heard Cora was a Hale, and your sister, he made sure we set her free too. Even though it was clear that Stiles had no idea who the fuck you were." 

"Again...there's still a bit of information about Stiles that needs to be said," Peter voiced.

The twins shared a look with each other and then with Deaton before Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, "He's an Alpha."

"WHAT!?" just about everyone who hadn't already known cried out.

The twins and Deaton sighed. 

"After the fight at the mall, Ennis was brought to my clinic. I did the best I could for him-"

"Why?" Isaac asked. 

Deaton ignored the question and continued with his story, "some time later, while some of you were on that trip with the Cross Country team, Deucalion and the rest of his pack came to check on him."

"Minus me. I was at the motel too." Ethan said. 

"Stiles was with us, still trying to get used to his new life as a werewolf. But he was different..." Aiden said.

"Different how?" Derek demanded harshly, eyes a cold electric blue. 

"Before biting Stiles Deucalion carved something into his arm...I'm not sure exactly what it is, but whenever Deucalion said something, and Stiles disobeyed, Duke would grab his cane, tighten his grip around it, Stiles would hiss in pain and then obediently follow orders. Not like any Alpha/Beta wolf dynamic I've ever seen before either. It was more like having an order programmed into a computer. The order _needing_ to be acted out." Ethan explained. 

Aiden pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and passed it over. Scott reached out to take it, but Derek stalked over and snatched it. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11060459_939314536126815_1026282873661926446_n.jpg?oh=c7eaa9decc10d3e0b41b26c9c42509a7&oe=57D83CC8)

"The symbol on the bottom was our symbol...I'm not sure what the mark above it is, but that's what's carved into Stiles like a scar and tattoo in one." Aiden said. "Anyway...once at the clinic we found out Ennis was alive. Barely, but alive. Duke went into the back with the vet and Stiles, but kept Kali and me out of the back with the Mountain Ash barrier. Kali and I both clearly heard Duke's orders to Stiles to kill Ennis and become an Alpha....I didn't see what happened next-"

"Deucalion grabbed Stiles' wrist and forced his claws to extend. He guided them towards Ennis and forced Stiles to take his life...and Alpha powers." Deaton supplied.

"Kalli was beyond pissed. And you've met her. You know her default setting _is_ angry..." Aiden said, "To prove that Stiles was worthy of his new Alpha status, Deucalion ordered Stiles to walk outside and face Kali's wrath."

Multiple gasps of disbelief were heard around the room.

"You said Stiles was alive..." Scott directed his question to Deaton.

The vet nodded.

"So that means...Stiles has killed _two_ Alphas?" Erica asked.

"And then some." Ethan said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

The twins flashed their eyes again and that's when it sank in. The twins weren't Alpha's anymore!

"Stiles' first full moon as a werewolf was also his first full moon as an Alpha...we don't know what the hell Deucalion is planning but on the day of the full moon he locked us in a room full of sigils and markings and Stiles. I don't remember exactly how it happened or what...but Stiles _took_ our Alpha powers!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Had it been up to Deucalion I'm sure we'd be dead...we nearly _did_ die. But it was Stiles's sheer.. _.power of will_ and self control that we didn't. He broke through the sigils and let us escape with a barking order to run. And so we did. We were weak as hell, but we hightailed it out of there. By the time the full moon reached it's peak we made it to the outskirts of the town we were in. Even from there, with an entire city between us and Stiles, when he howled, the killing intent that emitted through the air was paralyzing..." Ethan explained, and even if you weren't a wolf and couldn't smell the fear that rolled off of him, it was clear in his face.

"Stiles took Alpha powers from _four_ Alphas? Is that...what does that do exactly?" Isaac asked.

Scott was studying Deaton's face carefully before he said, "You know. Please Dr. Deaton...Stiles is my best friend. I have to help him get away from Deucalion. But I can't do that if I don't have all the facts!"

"...You became a True Alpha, Scott, because of your sheer will power and moral code that could not be tarnished. Power comes in different forms you see...you have one form, Stiles...has another."

"Does anyone ever get a straight answer from you?" Peter asked with his usual snark. 

"What sort of power does Stiles have?" Scott asked.

"Connection..."

"Connection?" Scott, Derek, and Isaac echoed together. 

"I explained how Beacon has currents running underneath it, remember?" Deaton asked and Scott nodded. "Stiles...I sensed he had a Spark in him. With training, one day he could have become a great Emissary should he have chosen to."

"That choice was taken from him..." Allison replied a bit bitterly. 

"Normally that would be the case." Deaton said. 

"Normally meaning...not in _this_ case?" Scott asked.

"The way it usually works is that if you're one thing...you can't be another. There has to be a balance. But every once in a while....something out of the norm happens. When Stiles became a Wolf...I do not believe he lost his Spark." Deaton answered. 

"How about you pretend like we have absolutely no idea what you're talking about and talk to us like we're five, huh?" Isaac deadpanned. 

"In short...Stiles has the ability to connect to things like the Currents that run through Beacon Hills. Absorb it's energy...but when away from Beacon and the Currents I'm going to assume that for whatever reason Deucalion wanted Stiles, needs other forms of...energy."

"Other Alphas..." Scott muttered under his breath.

"Deucalion is making Stiles face other Alphas!" Derek cried incredulously.  

"Not just face, dear nephew... _kill_." Peter said with a frown on his face.

"Even if Stiles had all the luck in the world, he cannot just kill each and every Alpha he comes across!" Lydia exclaimed. 

"He's not just killing Alphas though..." Peter mumbled, gaining everyone's attention. "Who do you think killed your girlfriend, Derek?"

"Stiles killed Ms. Blake?" Lydia asked in a whisper, hating how in the last hour Stiles and killing had fitted so easily together.

"I witnessed it." Peter confirmed. 

"At the point Jennifer Blake had gotten to, she wasn't a druid anymore. She was Darach. Powerful...and dark." Deaton explained. "I'm not too sure how it works exactly, but with this ability, Stiles could be as strong as an Alpha during the full moon at...any time."

"Wait...why would Deucalion risk that? Trust us...he is _not_ Stiles's favorite person. If Stiles has the sort of amazing, awe-inspiring power...wouldn't Duke be in danger?" Aiden asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Most definitely...if not for that mark he gave Stiles." Deaton said and when Peter gave him a pointed look about him being _cryptic_ again he continued, " From what I've gathered, the _ink_ used to carve the mark into Stiles' skin were a mix of poisons."

"What?!" many in the room cried out.

"Wolvesbane, Nightshade, Belladonna, and some others not so common mixed with ingredients easy and nearly impossible to find. All in all...it's not something just anyone can make or something just anyone would know how to find the ingredients to. Deucalion _thinks_ that this mark will guarantee him full control of Stiles..." Deaton said.

"It won't?" Lydia asked inquisitively.  

"For a time, but not indefinitely. Think of it like Stiles building up an immunity. The power Stiles naturally has inside of him is raw. It was not created to be contained...Stiles will absorb power and for a time feel like he _has_ to follow Deucalion's every order even though he's an Alpha and by nature should be the one giving orders, not take them. But at some point something's gotta give...and Nature will restore balance."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Isaac asked.  

* * *

 

_(In a voice over mode sort of way)_

_"It means...wherever Stiles is now, whatever Deucalion has him doing, all of that in a way is like fuel to Stiles' inner fire. Sadly I don't know exactly how long it'll actually be before Stiles can break free from Deucalion's grasp. I'm sorry to say that I also won't know what sort of state of mind Stiles will be when that time comes. Stiles has always been the one to understand how things worked and...I'm not sure we'll be seeing him any time soon." Deaton said._

_"You can't mean that." Scott shook his head fiercely, refusing to believe it. " _Stiles will comes home! He has to!"__

_"Scott...despite whatever horrors Deucalion may have Stiles go through, Stiles is learning to be an Alpha. Building an immunity to the mark could take months if not years. And Stiles is Stiles. He knows you're the Alpha of Beacon Hills now, he too is an Alpha...you can't be in the same pack...the possibility exist that Stiles may avoid returning to Beacon and starting his own pack elsewhere..." Deaton said in an apologetic voice as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, the young Alpha looking distraught._

"How does it feel, pet?"

"I've told you to stop calling me that." Stiles deadpanned. 

After waking up after his first full moon, naked and covered in blood from just about head to toe he's felt...different. In a morbid way he feels liberated. This inner desire inside of him that was holding on to anger and pain, was unleashed along with his wolf on the full moon. He could hardly remember anything that happened. The heavy stench of blood that clung to him afterwards made him glad of his elective memory. But now it felt as if every other emotion in him was drained out, leaving an empty shell.  

Even as he took the life of another Alpha, he didn't feel fear or guilt or sorrow or disgust. Even if he was covered in his victim's blood. Fighting an Alpha hasn't gotten any easier, Deucalion helps any way he can to ensure Stiles wins. But just as he doesn't feel any ill feeling about his murderous actions, he doesn't feel anything joyous either. He just feels the surge of physical and magical power flowing through his veins. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11751953_939315022793433_5355428021012948014_n.jpg?oh=923a028c01d71cd21474e77e6e3e6bd1&oe=57C5916D)

 

"Don't be like that pet..." Deucalion said as he reached over with a damp cloth and wiped Stiles' face clean from blood. As the older wolf wiped away the blood, Stiles' healing began to work it's magic. Even though the wounds were given by another Alpha, Stiles inner core burned and he could feel each wound heal. Like a burning hot needle stitching him up. And yet his eyes! With each Alpha kill the burning of his eyes intensified. He actually worries he'll go blind like the other wolf if it keeps going. 

When Deucalion hands him a spare jacket, he takes off the bloodied and torn one and dons on the new one. 

"How long has it been?" Deucalion asks.

"..."

"..."

"Four days..."

"And how does it feel?" Deucalion repeats his earlier question.

"They burn." Stiles replied plainly, "My eyes _burn_...and I can't change them back." 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11753653_939315272793408_7870184614227808370_n.jpg?oh=f2e1145d3985ddadf15f6a4ae0f17ac7&oe=57C488B7)

* * *

 

"Do you know what happened to Stiles?"

Scott stops in his tracks. He was heading out to join Erica, Isaac, and Boyd for another search. It's been a week since Stiles' first full moon and after everything they've learned...it was overwhelming.

"Mom...I gotta go." Scott said as he tried to avoid this conversation all together.

"The Sheriff stopped by the hospital again...there was apparently a John Doe brought in from another county that fit Stiles' body type..." Melissa said gently, but lightly begging.  

" _Mom_...please..." He really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"He's a mess, Scott. Stiles is the last person he has...it's driving him insane. The last memory he has with him is a fight...it's eating him up..." when Scott remained silent, Melissa quietly asked, "Is Stiles...is he like you now?"

Scott didn't reply verbally but he did meet his mother's gaze which was enough of a confirmation. 

"We have to tell him!" She insisted and reached for her bag where her phone probably was, but Scott grabbed her arm. 

He shook his head, "No way!"

"But Scott-"

"When you first saw me you couldn't look at me afterwards." Scott reminded her miserably. She looked away ashamed. He cupped her face and made her look at him, "I get it...it's not easy. But mom...what good would it do for the Sheriff?" before she replied Scott reminded her of a few things, "Even if I shift in front of him...Stiles is still _not_ here. We really don't know what he's going through. Whatever the Sheriff is playing out in his head is probably already bad enough...letting him know about all this supernatural crap right now, and that his only living family left is now a part of it? I want to believe he'll be as accepting of it as you but...it really isn't an easy thing to accept. You know that. And I mean, there's also Allison's parents...they'd rather...they would rather _kill_ one of their own than accept them for being like me...that's their way of thinking. I just...I want to bring Stiles home first. Then we can deal with telling the Sheriff...okay?"

Melissa looked hard at her son before pulling him into a tight hug. Scott didn't know what else to say so he hugged back. He needed the comfort. His best friend was missing, he didn't have a clue how to find him, he couldn't tell his best friend's father the truth because it was the lesser of two evils, while his best friend was being controlled by true evil. 

* * *

 

That week turned into a month. 

Then another month which held the full lunar eclipse. The night where they lose their powers for a while. Nothing overly eventful happened in Beacon Hills. 

And there was still no leads on Stiles or Deucalion. Or so just about everyone thought. 

When Peter entered his apartment he let out a low growl as he marched up to the cabinet/closet and slammed it shut. He turned to glare at his niece and nephew, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to figure out what you figured out." Cora answered as she pulled Peter away and opened the small closet like space. Inside where maps with push-pins of different colors pushed into different locations, connected by a varying colors of thread. There were also newspaper clippings and notes in short hand that so far she and Derek couldn't make heads or tails of. 

"That's just my plan for world domination, nothing more. Scram." He spat.

"You're looking for Stiles too and you seem to be the only one to have any clue." Derek stated accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter denied the accusation with a roll of his eyes. 

"We can work together." Derek offered.

Peter scoffed, "Why the sudden interest in Stiles? Last I remember you could barely tolerate him. In fact, the only reason you did so in the past was because you wanted Scott in your pack and Stiles was his best friend and they were practically joined at the hip when Scott didn't have his head up Allison's ass."

"Because..." Derek replied as he looked away with a slight blush across his cheeks and the tip of hear ears turning pink. 

"Is a poor excuse to give for someone rather adamant." Peter retorted then turned towards Cora, "What's _your_ excuse? Ever since you escaped from Deucalion you've had a real sour attitude and think of anyone who isn't a born wolf not worth your time."

"Stiles saved my life...I'm in his debt. I don't like owing people. And I also know what it's like being at Deucalion's hand...it's not fun."

"Not for you, no. But Stiles isn't bait. Stiles is the prize. He's getting better treatment than you." Peter replied.

"How would you know that?" Derek asked.

"Ever hear the phrase _'You'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar'_? Stiles is an Alpha under another Alpha's control, but he did it under his own will technically. It's an odd mentality. It's a moral survivor's mentality. Deucalion most likely knows this...he has to play his next cards carefully...Cora, while locked up what was the one thing you wanted to do more than escape?" Peter asked.

"Kill the Alpha Pack." she replied immediately.

"My point exactly. As far as Deucalion believes, he and Stiles are a team forever and ever," Derek let out a low growl at that but Peter ignored him, "He doesn't want someone who is constantly angry at him and wants to kill him at his side. He's training Stiles, molding him into his weapon, but also into his ally and friend... Maybe more. Who knows." Derek let out another growl, "Think of Stiles as Deucalion's pet. A very dangerous pet. Deucalion's going to want to treat Stiles far better than he treated his previous guest if he doesn't want to get bitten by his own dog. Finding Stiles will be more than just locating him and bringing him back to Beacon...it's dealing with whatever monster he's become. That's step one... _accept_ the Stiles you knew is no more." he said looking directly into Derek's eyes before turning and closing the small closet. "Scram."

"No!" Cora said stubbornly and both she and Derek crossed their arms over their chest and _looked_ at Peter. 

Peter sighed, " _Fine_." 

* * *

 

Another month passed. 

Peter had moved all of his evidence boards to Derek's loft. He had explained that he'd been tracking the sudden deaths of highly known and popular Alphas. Not all of them could be Stiles, but the chances were that a lot of them where. And it was frighteningly impressive. Even if Stiles had help from Deucalion at first to stay alive...at this point and rate, he'd become quite the killing machine. 

They still weren't any closer to actually finding a way to track him down. There wasn't a clear pattern of how Deucalion or Stiles were picking victims. There was also the fact that Stiles could be killing any leader of supernatural power and Peter only had ways of tracking Werewolves. So they kept this a Hale family secret. 

* * *

 

Yet another month passed.

People were losing hope.

Even Peter was thinking they'll never see Stiles again. And just as he finished that thought, a particular scent hit his nose.  Approaching his apartment he looked up with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Alpha Stiles..."

"Peter."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"...I need your help."

"Why not go ask Scott? Or Derek?"

"What I need help with requires your... _lack_ of morality and empathy for life." Stiles said.

Peter noted how his voice was on the colder, more stoic side.

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavilable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11059966_939315722793363_3584057016867865804_n.jpg?oh=84cba17ee1f6b7b0b7454741e7eca881&oe=57CF8870)

"So? What do you say?" Stiles asked. 

[(Link to pic in caske pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11745855_939315852793350_8495375186723463051_n.jpg?oh=5ff570ddd700f93f1492e4ff106f6657&oe=57DB2451)

"I originally thought I'd be the Alpha in this relationship, but deep down Stiles, I _always_ knew you and I were _meant_ to work together." Peter replied with that mischievously cunning smirk of his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably easily see the cheesy job of a not so professional job done. Edits are mine in case anyone wondered. 
> 
> The mark Stiles received from Deucalion will be further explained in later chapters. 
> 
> It's unbeta'd so there will be mistakes. I write when everyone else goes to sleep and I myself am half asleep. 
> 
> This is turning out a bit longer than I originally thought. I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	3. Prayer of a Refugee

He showered and went through typical morning routine of going to the bathroom then washing his hands, teeth, and face. There was still a bit of steam in the room from his shower that fogged up some of the surfaces. Wiping away the condensation from the mirror he stared blankly at the red eyes that stared right back. 

Stiles stayed in the bathroom even after them steam had gone. He focused intently at his eyes. It's been months since he's seen his human colored eyes. Months and it seems like his eyes haven't fully settled yet. They still burn. From what? Stiles doesn't know. Maybe from his magic. Maybe from his Alpha status. Maybe because of some other supernatural force he wasn't aware of.

Part of him wonders if there's any human part of him left.

Staring at his reflection now would bring him as many answers as staring at his reflection months ago would.

 

 

With a sigh he exited the bathroom. He and Peter had shared very little since he approached him, but Stiles was sure that even without being a supernatural being anyone could tell how tired he was. He doubted he could escape any questions today though. 

* * *

 

"It's no underground networks of caves hidden deep within the woods, but I think it does the job." Peter said in greeting as Stiles walked into the kitchen. There was a coffee pot working and Stiles was grateful. Human, werewolf, whatever, he couldn't run his best without his caffeine. 

"A bit bare." Stiles commented  as he leaned against the counter as Peter reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a mug for him, "I can totally see you for being one for mystery but I expected your own place to have...I dunno, classy things. One of those hybrid record players that plays both vinyls and MP3s.  A pool table. A bar with a cigar box full of Cubans."

Peter chuckled, "I like the mental image you have of my style. It is a bit like that, _my_ place. This is...my refuge." 

"You have two apartments?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm. I would have taken you to the other, but Derek and Cora have developed a nasty habit of stopping by every so often. I assume you don't want them to know you're back in town just yet?" Peter asked as he looked carefully at Stiles, trying to gain any amount of information that he can without actually asking. Stiles wasn't the puny human others made him out to be months before. Being an Alpha now, if he didn't want to share, he wouldn't.  

"No. Not yet. And maybe things have changed since I last stepped foot here but...I'm assuming the whole Hale's reunion thing wasn't something out of Disney?"

"Not even close." Peter replied as he filled their mugs with coffee once it was done. They moved to sit at the table where Peter continued, "When you disappeared no one had any idea of what the hell was going on. Well, I knew. Granted only _part_ of the story, but it was one part more than the rest. The others were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The murders stopped, all supernatural and criminal acts seemed to just...disappear. But there was no relief. Only tension...anticipation."

"People kept expecting for the sword to drop." Stiles supplied. 

Peter nodded as he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. "When the dust mostly settled everyone realized...or speculated, I should say, what had happened. Not everyone wanted to believe Deucalion would take you. Why would he? Why _would_ anyone want _you_?"

"You haven't lost you creeper vibe at all," Stiles commented. 

Peter smirked, "I'm just saying. People have their heads so far up either their own asses or someone else's. They were so blind, it's poetically ironic it was a blind man who _saw_ the potential you were. Anyway," he gave a wave of his hand in dismissal. "It wasn't until the vet called with news of you that people realized exactly what happened."

"How so?"

"Scott called a meeting held in Derek's loft. When the doc arrived he wasn't alone."

"The Twins circled back to Beacon," Stiles said as he sipped his coffee.

Peter nodded, "Thus began the tale. We learned you had a hand in saving Erica and freeing Boyd and Cora by trading their freedom for your humanity. Thanks are in order I suppose. So thank you. We learned Deucalion took you, bit you, and then made you kill one Alpha after another...did you really take on Kali on your own?" Peter asked with an amused grin playing on his lips. 

"Deucalion forced me into a position where my only choices were to live or to die. I knew he was playing some sick game...and though part of me thought about dying to not give him the satisfaction of having chosen the _right_ play thing...I knew he'd just go back to his previous plan that involved Scott."

"Away from the pack and you're still protecting them..." Peter drawled out. 

"So the pack learned I was an Alpha. What else?" Stiles asked, wanting to know exactly who knew what. 

"Your father is still oblivious to the supernatural, if that's what you're asking. He's driving himself insane looking for you. Pulling extra man hours on volunteering deputies. Even on their days off, some join him on his hunt. But he can't leave Beacon. Not unlike the others, but because of their hesitance, the trail went cold fast...you were a ghost all too soon."

There was a long pause between them, the silence booming all of the background noises. The tick tock of the clock in the living room, the barking of a dog a few blocks down, birds chirping from their place on the telephone wires, the coffee pot still on and brewing. 

"Not sure how but one day I found Derek and Cora in my apartment looking at my maps."

"Maps?"

"I was tracking you as best as I could. The vet also told us about your 'Connection' powers...and about the mark Deucalion gave you," Peter said as his eyes immediately fell on Stiles sleeved arm. The older wolf raised an eyebrow when Stiles immediately placed a hand over a certain part of his arm. "You couldn't access the powers of the Nemeton so you were killing Alpha's for their power...among other beings. Which is why we couldn't track you properly. There was no pattern to trace when we only had a limited number of variables." 

"You made them believe you were working with them. You probably handed over the maps they saw. But I'm going to guess that this... _refuge_ , is more like a back up base." it wasn't accusatory. It also wasn't awe. Stiles expected as much from Peter. That's why he was here with him and not at the McCall residence or at Derek's. Scott was far too noble, and though Derek knew he wasn't, he wanted to be and acted as such. 

"I like being a step ahead."

"You like surviving. It's why I need you." Stiles said. 

There was another pause. "You know what I want to ask you, right?"

"Deucalion isn't a problem anymore." Stiles replied in a steely voice.

"Is he dead?"

"He's not a problem anymore." Stiles repeated.

"Okay. So what _is_ the problem?" Peter asked in turn. He was still curious about what happened to Stiles during the last few months, but knew better than to pry at the moment. 

"As you can imagine...Deucalion made me rather unlikable member of the supernatural community. I've pissed off plenty of packs, covens, and families. The days were eternal, the nights more so. I'm sure I've become quite the Boogieman with how many leaders we did manage to take down. The last month I've been tying up loose ends. Some were rather easy. And no I won't spare the details," Stiles replied with a smirk when he saw Peter was about to speak. The older wolf pouted but let it go, "I still have more to wrap up but even I know I can't do this alone if I want to live."

"And _do_  you want to live?" Peter asked.

"Of course." Stiles replied easily.

"And do you plan on coming back?"

"...let's survive this and then I'll consider answering that."

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"Keep it simple. I need rest. While I do that I'm going to give you a list of things I need. It should take you roughly about a week, give or take, to obtain everything. Once that's done...we'll get this party started." 

"That's all I get in explanation?"

"Plausible deniability at it's finest, Peter." 

* * *

 

Peter showered thoroughly before leaving the apartment. He ventured through a farmers market where he picked up some produce for his other apartment, to keep up a lived in appearance. Whatever Stiles had been doing in regards of 'tying up loose ends' made it impossible to obtain new information. No new information and his darling nephew gets his panties in a bunch and waltzes into his apartment to see if he was holding anything back.

Once he was gone for a week as he investigated a small lead regarding one of the closest witch covens to California. It turned out to be a dead end seeing as the elder coven leaders were taken down by the younger generation in some sort of revolt. As interesting as it could have been, it had nothing to do with Stiles. When Peter returned to his apartment, it was to find Derek looking through his things.

He went to his favorite coffee shop that imported beans from Latin American countries and the scent of coffee was heavy and thick in the air. Waiting in line for his turn to order surely masked or over took any lingering scent of Stiles that he may have carried.

Walking into his apartment he was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. After placing the produce in its proper place he turned on his laptop and began to look up the items on Stiles's list. They were herbs and crystals that ranged from things he could have picked up at the farmers market to things he'd have to meet in a back alley for. All in all, Stiles had been right about the time it would take him to get everything. He cleared his history before shutting down.

Finishing his coffee, he tossed the cup into the garbage before heading out. He healed up nicely but he still wasn't at 100%. Stiles was still being very secretive about what they were going to do, so Peter wanted to get in as much training as possible.

Being a wolf he craved a pack. Hell, in his demented husk of a shell state, that's why any of this started. His family had been killed. His pack had been obliterated. What was a wolf supposed to do?

It was clear he wasn't welcomed when Derek was Alpha, and he sure as hell wasn't welcomed with Scott as Alpha.   

With Stiles though. There was hope. 

He might find his pack yet. 

* * *

 

"Is it that you haven't yet grasped the concept of a cell phone, or is stalking you preferred way of communication?"

Peter was out in the preserve running the drills he used to do when he was younger and the shift was still new to him. When he caught Derek's scent he stopped and leaned against the tree. He supposed he should begin putting things in motion. Stiles, for either his own reasons or Deucalion's forced actions, didn't seem to want to stay in Beacon. Might as well start putting that idea in people heads. 

"You've been gone for about a week. I wanted to know if there's something else you've found." Derek said.

"I have been gone a week. But I haven't been looking for Stiles, Derek." it wasn't technically a lie. He had just been looking for potential victims Stiles may be targeting. 

Derek furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then what have you been doing?"

"What I do in my spare time when I'm not helping you clean up a mess in this town isn't really any of your concern." Derek opened his mouth to say something, but Peter stopped him, "I don't do relationships, since you know...I _died_. But a guy does have needs. I've been having _fun_." 

"Stiles is in Deucalion's clutches and you've been _getting laid_!?" Derek demanded incredulously.  

"I'm moving on. Living my life. Accepting reality." Peter drawled as he looked away from Derek and inspected his nails in a bored manner. 

"Accepting reality?" Derek echoed, anger in his voice.

Peter sighed in annoyance and looked back at Derek, "Yes Derek, reality. The reality that Deucalion has been an Alpha far longer than you were. He had a good run before he lost his sight and went insane. He had one hell of a run with his Alpha Pack. And he'll have another hell of a run with Stiles at his side. We couldn't stop him even if we all teamed up. We couldn't stop him even though we had a 'True Alpha' in our mitts. Am I saying Stiles will die? No. Am I saying Stiles will be a complaisant little tool that will roll over for his master at every command? No. I may not know Stiles as long as Scott or the rest of those teenage mutts of yours, but I knew him long enough. 

 

  

"Do you get what I'm trying to say, Derek?" Peter asked. When Derek didn't do anything but stare at him like a wounded pup, Peter sighed an continued, "This isn't our battle anymore. It's Stiles's. Wherever he goes. Wherever Deucalion's actions take him. Whether he breaks the hold Deucalion placed on him...the enemies he makes, I rather doubt he'll make allies, but you never know. But _whatever_ happens....it's outside Beacon Hills. It's outside our power. There's nothing we can do until Stiles returns, _if_ he returns, and asks for help. And let's face it...Stiles has always been the one with a plan. He's got power now too. He doesn't need us."

 "He'll come back." Derek said with conviction.

"Will he? If his being away means keeping the people he cared about safe, do you really think he'd risk it coming back?" Peter countered.

"We'll find him. With or without you."

"I was the only one who had a clue...and I'm done searching. I'm saying this for your own well being, dear nephew. Just stop. Let things be as they are." Peter said as he turned and started running, intent of getting a few more hours of training before sunset. 

* * *

 

The week passed but it wasn't until the 9th day since Stiles gave him the list that Peter managed to get his hands on all of the items. Once he did have everything he watched from a safe distance as Stiles mixed everything together. Winds swirled in the room even though the windows and doors were closed. Pages of books Stiles had obtained flipped back and forth. Power could be felt in the air with every breath he took. 

After hours of nonstop chanting and one last pulse of power, Stiles let out a breath. 

Peter stood his full height before walking over. "Is it done?"

"Yes..."

"Great. So what's next?" Peter asked. He had a go-bag all packed with basic essentials. From the time tables he's managed to guesstimate from Stiles's tales, they will make quick work of whatever their adventure will be. 

"Next? Next...I go my way, you go yours." Stiles held himself in a seldom manner, looking away as what he said sunk in. 

"I thought you needed me?" Peter asked quietly.

"I did. I'm on a bit of a timer, but I needed rest as well."

"So I was your errand boy?" Peter scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. He paced back and forth for a moment before he looked at Stiles with demanding eyes, "You said you needed me for my lack of morality and empathy for life! You said you were tying up loose ends! The things I got for you Stiles are ingredients for one hell of a poisonous cocktail that would be potent enough to put Lydia down!"

"I know..."

"I know? That's all I'm going to get as a reply?" he was over reacting a bit, he knew that. But damn it! Every fiber in his being as a wolf wanted to be in a pack. To be recognized as a pack member with people he valued and respected. The past week he was letting himself daydream that he could have that with Stiles eventually. But here Stiles was, leaving.

"I did need your lack of morality and empathy for life. I need you to be selfish and want to keep your life and let me go knowing that I'm walking to my death. The life I'm asking you to not empathize with is mine, Peter."

Peter shook his head, "You're stronger than this...smarter than this..."

"Yeah...I am. And that's the problem. Guys with my mind who also have the power I've obtained...they don't know peace. It's just one fight after another, trying to keep the crown as king. But there is always someone else who wants to be king, that you can never let your guard down, because if you do...you die. I have to do this...alone."

"How many heroes have you heard say that, only for them to be wrong?" Peter asked.

"...I'm not a hero."

"You're not the one that decides that."

They locked stares for a moment before Stiles picked up the stones he's enchanted and pockets them. He heads for the door and Peter lets him. 

* * *

 

"I guess I should be thankful your natural bitchy attitude was amplified by nature when you became a bitch." Peter drawled as he leaned against the building's wall as Erica exited. He turned to her with a smirk as he continued, "Otherwise you'd probably actually have friends and it'd be harder to get you alone."

She growled at him but that's all she did before she continued to make her way away from him. 

Peter leaned off the wall and walked calmly after her. 

"I want to talk."

"I've been told about your narcissistic tendencies, so I'm not surprised." Erica deadpanned. 

"I want to talk about Stiles."

That made her stop dead in her tracks. He stopped in his too. She turned around to face him, "What about him?"

"Come get a whiff of me." Peter replied as he motioned to himself. Erica wrinkled her nose in distaste that had Peter rolling his eyes, "If you do you'll find a lingering trace of Stiles's scent...fresh off of him."

She looked at him with calculating eyes before she carefully made her way towards him. Though he remained still with his hands behind his back, he rolled his eyes again at the trivial reaction. He was also annoyed because he knew the clock was ticking, but he didn't want to ruin this. 

"H-how...?"

"He's been staying at my place for the last week." Peter said calmly, waiting for the reaction. 

"WHAT?" Erica cried, eyes flashing gold. 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Now look...we can waste time here while you freak out and let Stiles get away _again_ , or we can go talk a few things over. Which do you want?" Peter asked.

Erica looked torn and wary at the same time, and honestly Peter didn't blame her, but he had things to do. It'd probably be easier if he had help, but going solo was also a choice.

"What do you want?" Erica asked after a moment.

Peter gestured towards the car he's currently been using. Once they were both in he starts the engine and begins driving and talking, "Now, if I have it correctly, the reason you and your boyfriend were captured by the Alpha Pack was because you made your choice to leave. Is that right?"

Erica looked away and bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't blame you of course. Derek wasn't at all ready to become an Alpha. Too much pressure. Too much going on to be a proper Alpha...and take as much offense as needed, but the ones he chose to give the bite to? Real work...work he didn't attend to, did he?" 

"What about Scott? He's the 'True Alpha'...surely you and Boyd have made peace with Scott like Isaac has, right?" Peter asked. He looked over to see Erica cross her arms over her chest and ignore his question. "Right...I'm guessing the tension that you built up during Derek's reign hasn't left you. Unlike Isaac, you haven't fought by Scott's side."

"Is there a point to all your rambling? And what it has to do with Stiles?" Erica snapped.

"You and Boyd wanted to leave and find another pack...with another Alpha. But what if instead of finding another pack with an Alpha you don't know...what about _making_ a pack? With an Alpha you know?" 

She looked at him with a guarded expression, trying to read as much as she can out of him. Trying to find his angle. "You mean Stiles?"

Peter nodded. "Do I know all of your reasons for leaving Derek's pack when he was Alpha or not wanting to join Scott's pack now that's he's Alpha? No. Frankly I don't care. But at the moment you and I, along with Boyd I assume to include, are in the same boat. We're not satisfied with our choices in Beacon. Stiles doesn't want to return to Beacon. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Start a pack? You, me, and Boyd with Stiles as our Alpha? Where?" Erica asked. There was as much hope in her voice as there was caution. 

"Doesn't really matter, does it? Stiles killed two Alpha's, drained the powers of two more, and has been doing it since he left. He's gotten rid of Deucalion. He's young, but he's powerful and will be a great leader...if we can save him." 

"Save him?" Erica echoed, face scrunched up with worry.

"He's made enemies in the months he's been away. He wouldn't say much except he's tying up loose ends. This last week he's been resting while I obtain whatever the hell he needed. He left about an hour and a half ago. As powerful as he's gotten he's worried he's walking into his death..." Peter said as he parked the car to the side of the road and turned to look at the blonde. "I'm going after him and going to do my best to make sure he lives...and if he does, convince him to start a pack. It's dangerous. Life and death dangerous...so are you in or are you out?"

"...I'm calling Boyd." was her reply. 

Peter tuned the radio as Erica called Boyd and asked him to meet them wherever they were.

It took about twenty minutes for Boyd to arrive.

Another five to explain the situation. 

Less than that and the three were off towards Stiles.

* * *

 

 

"Please tell me you all understand how _stupid_ that was, yeah?!" Stiles demanded as he paced in front of the three of them.

They were all injured, himself included but because of his Spark and Alpha powers, he was already mostly healed. The battle was supposed to be between him and an old Necromancer who brought a small army of the dead to fight for him. It was hard to kill something that was already dead. That was what the stones Stiles had enchanted were for. Sadly by the time the three had showed up, Stiles only had two. 

He gave one to Erica and another to Boyd, while he had Peter back him up as he used the magic he's learned. 

The battle raged on until the next morning and ended with a roar as Stiles beheaded the Necromancer. When the caster died, the spell lost its effect, and the zombies that remained dispelled. 

"You're alive, aren't you?" Erica demanded as she cradled her broken arm. 

Stiles sighed as he walked over to her and placed his hand over her arm. Muttering something under his breath, he let his magic speed up her healing abilities. She let out a small gasp before moving her arm more freely and without pain. 

"Yes, I am alive..."

"But you planned on dying, so now you don't have a clue as to what you're going to do." Peter chimed in.

"I don't supposed going back to Beacon is an option?" Boyd asked. 

Stiles walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest and willed his healing to speed up as well with his magic. Then moved to do the same for Peter. 

"I'm an Alpha, Scott's an Alpha. It doesn't work like that." Stiles replied in a monotone voice.

"So Beacon's out...where are we going then?" Erica asked.

"Not we, me. You're all going back to Beacon." Stiles said as he took a step away from the three.

"You need a pack...we need an Alpha." Peter said. 

Stiles began to scoff, expecting Erica and Boyd to protest being a pack with Peter. But when they just stared back as expectantly as Peter. "Whoa, you guys are serious?"

Erica and Boyd shared a look before they looked back at him. 

"Scott didn't want to join Derek's pack because he had his own. You were in it. You _know_ how a pack works!" Erica exclaimed.

"Scott and Derek had their differences and therefore he didn't have help from Derek in controlling his wolf, and yet while we needed to be tied up on the full moon, Scott had control. You helped him learn how to control it. And you helped him find his anchor." Boyd said calmly. 

"That was when you were human. Now you have wolf instincts. Now tell us your wolf isn't crying out, yearning, for a pack. It's not about power, I get that. You don't care about that. But it's about belonging." Peter gave a bit of a scoff as he ran a hand through his hair, "That's what we all want. Derek chose these two because they were outcast. People who would appreciate the power the bite gave them and be loyal to him for giving them a high sense of self worth. Yet here they are again, outcasts." he paused as he looked at each of the Betas before looking expectantly at Stiles with wide expressible eyes, "I _died_...my family is dead. The one that remains doesn't give a shit and I can't say I blame them. There is no place for us in Beacon..."

"Last time we tried to leave..." Erica began but couldn't finish it. Though they all knew how that ended.

There was a pause as the three Betas just stared at Stiles. He stared back with his red Alpha eyes before sighing. 

"When the harsh wind blows the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

* * *

 

It was about a month and a half since Boyd and Erica disappeared, Peter too, but no one really thought that had much to do with anything. Though they kept the investigation going to Stiles in their spare time, Derek found that Peter had a point. Eventually everyone had to get back to their lives. Scott and the other teenagers were diving into school. The twins and Isaac trying to play nice with each other as they tried to become a functioning pack under Scott's leadership. 

Derek tried his best to help Scott seeing as two previous lethal Alpha twin wolves and Isaac wasn't the only problem, Scott's pack still involved Lydia and Allison and tension between wolf/human/hunter was still high. 

No matter how hard they tried, they were never on the same page. Cora wasn't much help either. She had an attitude regarding Scott's pack as she compared everything they did to how the Hales used to do it.

But even though they weren't on the same page, they had numbers, and when the supernatural threatened Beacon they worked together. It wasn't fun, it wasn't easy, and they practically stumbled into victory, but they were victors. 

Though they had plenty of close calls. 

* * *

 

As the second month fully passed with Erica and Boyd's (and Peter's) disappearance, a rogue pack passes through Beacon with malicious intent. The two packs met in the forest and battled it out, but the McCall pack wasn't doing so hot.

The twins had been separated and Aiden was barely conscious. Allison was guarding Lydia as she tended to Aiden's wounds, with Isaac close, keeping the other pack from them. Scott and Derek were trying to take down the Alpha while Ethan and Cora tried to take down the Betas. 

The other pack was circling them in, cornering them without giving them too much room to move. 

Out of nowhere comes a roar. In a flash Boyd tackles the Alpha and sends him flying. Peter and Erica appear out of the shadows and strike effective blows that knock two of the Betas unconscious. 

Boyd roars and another Beta from the other pack charges at him. Erica blocks his path and strikes with her claws but the Beta manages to dodge just in time. She freezes for a moment before growling and launching into another attack. It takes a few tries but she knocks him unconscious too. The final Beta launches at Erica but Peter grabs him by his collar and throws him into a tree so hard, he's unconscious before he hits the ground. 

The Alpha was apparently stunned into silence as he witness his pack be taken down in under a minute. He quickly shook his head and let out an angry roar and flashed his eyes, but before he could launch himself at anyone, there was a blur that tackled him. They tumbled and rolled around, it was dark which made it hard to see, even for their supernatural senses. There was a thud before a figure stood up. 

Scott took a step forward after the shock wore off and his red eyes allowed him to see clearly through the darkness. "Stiles!"

Stiles turned and grinned lightly, "Hey buddy. Sorry about crashing your party uninvited. Hope you don't mind."

"I still think we should have killed them." Peter said as he dusted himself off. 

Stiles sent him a steely glare, chiding him, "We don't kill in other's territory."

Peter looked unimpressed but didn't push the matter. 

"Whatever. _We_ were awesome, weren't we Stiles?" Erica smiled happily at her Alpha. 

"You were.... _adequate_." Stiles corrected.

"Adequate? I'm sorry, were you watching the same battle I was?" she countered, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the others. 

"I'm not sure. What I saw was that the enemy tripped you up, you were confused and hesitated for a moment before your instincts reminded you, you were in danger and you just...attacked. Blindly and hoping to luck out." Stiles commented.

"Well...luck was on my side." Erica relented as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"But it won't always be." Stiles reminded her.

"You will though. That's better than all the luck in the world." she said and he smiled at her.

"We'll work on it. Still...good job all around." Stiles said as he passed Boyd and gave his shoulder a squeeze and fist bumped Peter. 

"What. The hell. Is going on?" Lydia demanded. 

Stiles turned to look at them before he walked over and knelt down next to Aiden. He placed his hand on his chest and muttered something under his breath. Aiden took a gasp of air as if breaching the surface after being underwater for a long time.

"He's healing." Ethan said with relief. 

"Much faster than I've ever seen a wolf heal." Derek commented.

Stiles shrugged and grinned, "Perks." he looks back at his pack before awkwardly raising his hand and waving, "Well...uh...we gotta go."

"WAIT!"

"You've...you've been gone for months!" Scott cried as he walked up to Stiles. Tears making his eyes shine, even in the darkness. "Deucalion had you...he made you _kill_! No one had a clue as to where you were or how to find you. Neither of our dads could find a _trace_! Because yeah, Stiles, both your dad and me put aside our pride and asked my dad for help! And now...now you just show up! With Erica and Boyd and...and...and _Peter_? I-" 

Stiles cut him off by hugging Scott as tight as possible. Tears escaping his own eyes, but he kept himself from shaking unlike Scott. Scott buried his nose in the nook of Stiles's neck and had his fill of his best friend's scent. It was different than the last time he smelled him. Stiles smelled like earth, ozone, grass, and a hint of citrus that always accompanied him when he was human. 

When Stiles tried to pull away, Scott just held on tighter. Stiles smiled and patted his friend on the back soothingly. "We're not leaving Beacon...we're just going to settle. We've been traveling and we're tired."

"And hungry." Boyd chimed in. 

Stiles chuckled and nodded, "And hungry."

"We'll be staying in my apartment. Should you feel the need to visit Stiles, Derek and Cora know where that is." Peter drawled before beginning to make his way out of the forest. 

"I know you have questions...and I'll get to them. But for now...please don't let anyone know I'm back." Stiles pleaded with Scott.

"Stiles...your dad-"

"I _know_...I know Scotty. But...I...we have to be careful how we do things." Stiles said.

"Your eyes still won't change back?" Ethan asked.

Stiles's back stiffened, he looked at the ground briefly before standing tall and looking over at Ethan where he knelt with Lydia next to Aiden. "No."

"Stiles?" Scott questioned. 

"I have to go." Stiles said in a cold voice as he headed after Peter, Erica and Boyd flanking behind him. 

"You'll still be here, right?" Scott called out. 

Stiles spared a glance to nod before in a blink and a blur, Stiles and his pack were gone. 

"So... _that's_ a Stiles." Cora said as she stared in equal awe and disbelief before turning to the unconscious bodies around them. Then they all looked at Scott for instructions on what to do next. 

* * *

 

Stiles was scribbling in one of his notebooks in the living room of Peter's apartment. Not _Refuge_ as Stiles had dubbed it, but the apartment Derek and Cora, and soon everyone else he supposed, would know Peter lived in. 

"You know, the whole creeper thing had more of an effect when I couldn't smell or hear you." Stiles said without looking up.

Derek walked across the room and stood across the coffee table, facing Stiles. Since Stiles didn't hear the doors he assumed Derek came in through the master bedroom. It was the only room that he knew had an open window. 

"What are you working on?" Derek asked, trying to make sense of Stiles's scribbles from his angle. 

Stiles paused in his writing as he glanced up at Derek for a moment with his red Alpha eyes before continuing his scribbling. "Writing notes on last nights battle. Erica hesitated and got flustered. She couldn't remember what I taught her about anatomy. She's small but fast, if she could learn to attack the chinks in the armor, she'll have her enemy beat in no time. Then there's Boyd. He's strong but he still has problem controlling the amount of strength to use depending on his target. Some require more, some less, and I'd also like to work on his agility...and-" he stops himself. Closing the notebook he places it to the side and looks up at Derek. "I'm sure you didn't come here to hear about our training regiment. I guess you want to know what happened with Deucali-"

"I want to join your pack." Derek blurted out. 

Stiles is a bit taken aback, but composes himself quickly. He stands up and meets Derek's stare, they're both about the same height, though where Stiles holds himself with certainty, Derek's shoulders are squared and...as if he's preparing for an attack. Stiles sighs as he slumps back onto the couch. He doesn't want to be the one to attack Derek but he answers with a firm, "No."

"No?" Derek repeated with a confused tone.

Stiles nodded, "No." 

"I...I don't understand..."

"I'm not accepting more members."

Derek gave a breathless scoff, "You let _Peter_ join!" 

"He proved himself to be useful to my needs." Stiles replied. 

"And Boyd and Erica?" Derek demanded.

Stiles looked at him with a stern expression, "You had your own reasons for biting them Derek. You exploited their weaknesses. I'm sorry if this criticism hurts your ego, but you failed in delivering what you promised them. You weren't honest, or at least you didn't tell them the whole story and for a moment their lives were a literal hell." he gave a scoff of his own. "I didn't want them either. They weren't my problem. And I dunno if you even bothered to care or notice, but I was taken and manipulated by Deucalion...I had my own problems to sort out and deal with. 

"I didn't care for power, but I had it. It was chaotic. It was messy. Sleep was non-existent, danger was a constant thing, but they were convinced I'd be a good Alpha for them. _All three of them!_ " Stiles gave Derek a disbelieving look, "I have no idea what the hell those three did, but they came to me already as a pack. They followed me and wouldn't leave me alone. As a realist and an opportunist, I knew it was easier to allow them to help me than to keep resisting them while trying to fix my problems. After that...It just sort of fell into place." Stiles stood up again, "You wanted _Scott_ in your pack, very adamantly if I remember correctly. I assume you thought _you'd_ be the Alpha though, but this is how it is. You're part of _his_ pack. He's a good guy. It may take him a sec to get things, but he gets there. And it's with a good intention. You're in good hands, Derek." 

"And if I want to be in your pack? In your hands?"

[(Link to pic on the left in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11224475_939316019460000_240676225092865332_n.png?oh=28a61dd6bb838e02099082c60a248ee7&oe=57D24182)  [(Link to pic on the right in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11745483_939316106126658_8294351200638324976_n.jpg?oh=15822156118ce669f493ae4dd76d030f&oe=57D73B60)

"It'd be irresponsible of me. I know you're trying to do good, Derek. And trust me...I'm _not_ good. Not in the sense you want to be. My hands have too much blood on them...far more than I can ever repent for."

"I don't believe that." Derek said with a shake of his head.

"Well believe this. You seek forgiveness for your mistakes. I don't. I can't. Despite how much blood I already spilled, I have to spill more. And...I'm not bothered by it. Not anymore."

Derek listened to Stiles's heart. Listening out for the skip. The tell tale sign of lying. But he didn't.  

* * *

Hey, if you're on Facebook, please check out [My Facebook page for my Fanfics](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739). A good way to contact me, check out what I'm up to, see what I'm working on next. See edits, gifs I find for my fics, drop by for a hello or any questions or request. I'm also on Twitter at [_The_Young_Wolf](https://twitter.com/_The_Young_Wolf)

 

 


	4. Strength To Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and hints of Steter in this chapter.  
> Also song 'Strength to go on' is by Rise Against. A lot of the song inspirations will be by them.

 

He doesn't remember how he got there. The forest looked familiar but he couldn't place a name or location to it. He ran. He didn't know why. All he knew was that he needed to run. Run as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

Was he hunting?

Was he being hunted?

Was he on four legs or two? 

He thought to look down, but he didn't. 

He couldn't. 

He finally slowed down to a stop. He tried to see if there was anything distinctive about this particular forest, but there was nothing but trees and fog. His breath was visible as he panted, trying to get it back to normal. 

The leaves underneath his bare feet made a crunch sound. He couldn't look down to double check if he was barefoot, but he just knew. He shivered as a coldness that seeped into his bones brushed passed him. He felt exposed and naked, but he still couldn't look down to see himself. 

There was a rustling sound and he turned around trying to see what caused it, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. The fog got thicker and the light dimmer until cloudy day became night time. 

 _"Think you could get rid of me?"_ a voice boomed through the forest. 

" _Thought you could run!?"_

Stiles wanted to run, but the voice was coming from all over. He wasn't sure which way to run to. It wasn't yelling, but it boomed. The vibrations he could feel on the ground under his feet. 

He couldn't keep still anymore and just ran. Stiles didn't care where he went, he didn't care if he had to fight to the death, he just ran. As he did he heard Deucalion's calm, soothing voice whisper a creepy as hell nursery rhyme. 

 _"Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_The minutes do so tick._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_I wonder what you'll pick._

 _Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_The sheep so calmly play._  
_Tick tock goes the clock,_  
_The wolf shall pick its prey."_

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/20097_939316546126614_379299501588913171_n.jpg?oh=eab81c0a0a0cef57d9b73636fcf43a12&oe=57D7F943)

"The clock is ticking, Stiles. Won't be long now." 

* * *

 

Stiles snapped his eyes open as he bolted upright. 

"I'd ask if you're alright, but you'd either lie or tell me what I see." Peter drawled. 

Stiles stared at him blankly. Even if he got his breathing under control, Peter could still hear his heart that was pounding away like a jackhammer. Rather than replying he stretched. He looked around Peter's room and saw that the sun seemed to be setting. Because he was Alpha he got to stay in the master bedroom. Peter's apartment wasn't meant to be inviting. He had a spare bedroom that Erica and Boyd shared.

Stiles shared the master bedroom with Peter. Being a wolf got rid of any awkward moment that may have come with sharing a bed. It was instinct. 

Or maybe it was the situation.

Stiles noticed how willing to please Peter has been. Even if it was subtle, Stiles saw it.  Peter was used to being of a noble pack. Prideful and strong. He lost that in the fire. He lost it again when he lost his Alpha power. He couldn't get that with Scott. But with Stiles? It was probably the closest he's come. At this point Stiles was sure that Peter would let him fuck him if he asked. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Stiles asked after a moment. 

"Three days. It's been a real bitch keeping people out." Peter muttered in annoyance.

"Three days?! You let me sleep for three days!?" Stiles demanded.

"Not like I didn't try to wake you!" Peter retorted, eyes flashing blue. He calmed and sat back in his chair and went back to reading the paper. "Erica and Boyd tried too. You were just out."

"For three days?"

"The vet said you haven't let yourself rest properly. Your body is just catching up." Peter explained as he pretended to read. Stiles knew he was pretending since his eyes didn't move. 

"I've been resting." Stiles muttered stubbornly.

"Yeah well apparently being an Alpha 24/7 is weighing on you heavier than a normal wolf. Whatever Deucalion did to you, it's sapping power from your magical core or something...apparently this is normal."

"Deucalion..." Stiles said in a whisper, closing his eyes and seeing the vision he just had in his dream. The last thing he heard wasn't like the voice in the beginning of the dream. It sounded far too real. It made him shudder.

"Stiles?" 

Stiles looked over to see Peter putting the paper down and dropping the dick persona and looking at him with concern. Licking his lips Stiles contemplated telling Peter but decided against it last moment. Instead he asked, "You said people stopped by?"

"Scott, Derek, Lydia and Allison, Cora, Isaac, the vet obviously." Peter sat back down but he kept a calculating gaze on him. 

"What did you tell them?"

"I let them see you, they wouldn't leave otherwise. Though they were a bit pissed when I threw them out. Plenty of them wanted to come in and stay until you woke up. And I didn't let them touch you, so you're welcome."

Stiles gave a bit of a chuckle at that and gave Peter a small smile, "Thanks."

They were silent to a moment before Peter sighed, "Stiles."

The Alpha turned to look at his Beta and waited.

"Are you alright?"

Stiles closed his eyes and saw the forest with the thick fog, he heard Deucalion's voice and creepy ass rhyme, he saw _Deucalion_...

"Are any of us?"

* * *

 

"So...you guys like being part of Stiles's pack?" Isaac asked. 

They were out, roaming idly around Beacon. They were mindful not to be seen on Peter's orders. They don't know how or when, but Peter became Stiles's second in command. And Peter told them Stiles didn't want his father knowing he was back in town. Though there may not have been evidence that Boyd and Erica were friends with Stiles at the time, people remember seeing them close with the whole Kanima thing. If suddenly they were seen around Beacon, the Sheriff may want to bring them in for questioning. May have them followed. 

Peter instructed them to make sure they didn't have a shadow, to double back to _Refuge_ before sneaking off to his apartment, to make sure they'd lose anyone who may be following them. 

Right now Boyd and Erica were in a convenience store parking lot with Isaac. 

Both nodded as they dug into their snacks. 

Isaac just scoffed and shook his head, "I just don't see it."

"You have the image of Stiles before all this happened. The human we used to terrorize on Derek's orders. He's nowhere near that dude, anymore." Boyd replied.

"Yeah, he's... _epic_!" Erica exclaimed. 

"He can't be that awesome." Isaac stubbornly refused to accept it. 

"He's more." Boyd countered.

"You saw us that night we showed up. All that work? That was Stiles's training us. We're learning to use and control our strengths like we never thought possible. Like we never could before! We can _run_ under the moonlight when the moon is full without fear of hurting someone. Of hurting each other. We've gained _control_! When Derek offered us the bite he made us look down on humanity..." she locked eyes with Isaac so he could see her intensity. They'd been a pack once. They were chosen for a similar reason. They used to think alike. "He promised us we could become better...stronger...but he didn't really tell us how we'd also gain weaknesses like the kinds werewolves have. Stiles made us realize that we're equal parts human as we are wolves. That one isn't better than the other..."

"It's not what you are, it's who you are. If you're weak, you'll be weak minded. If you're strong...you're _strong_." Boyd added. 

"Such pretty words, hope they're good enough to be your last."

Isaac barely managed to blink and let his eyes flash gold. In that moment Erica and Boyd acted as one. 

Erica karate chopped the man's wrist and made him drop his gun, and kicked it to the side as hard as she could. When the hunter swung to slash at her with his blade in the other hand, she easily evaded it, though a a few strands of hair where sliced off, which pissed her off and she flashed her own eyes. Boyd intervened though as he crouched down and swept the guy's leg causing him to fall backwards, and slamming his hand hard on the hunter's chest. 

Isaac stood back a step, eyes wide and hands sort of flailing in the air. 

The hunter coughed and wheezed.  Erica placed her heel on his throat and smirked down at him, "It's rude to randomly attack innocent strangers."

"You're nowhere near innocent, you hellhounds!" the hunter barked.

Erica chuckled as she smiled at Boyd, "He thinks we're hellhounds..."

"Cute..." Boyd smirked.

"This is protected territory. Hunters aren't welcomed." Erica threatened. 

"Yeah? Says who? McCall?" the hunter scoffed.

"Yeah, but you know who reinforces that?" Boyd asked.

The hunter just glared at them.

"Nyctimus." Erica supplied and laughed when the hunter's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to shit himself. Erica added a bit more pressure to her heel. "I'm the She-Wolf of Nyctimus's pack...there are rumors I like to kill people with my heels. Want to be another rumor?"

The hunter shook his head carefully and slowly Erica and Boyd move back, and the moment he was free the hunter ran for his life. Erica and Boyd shared a laugh as they watched him go. 

"There are no rumors of you killing with your heels." Boyd said with a slight smirk still on his face.

She smirked wider and gave him a look, " _Now_ there will be."

They turned to look at Isaac who was staring at them with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. 

"Believe us now that we're happy to be in Stiles's pack?" Boyd asked. 

"Uh...getting there." Isaac said as he nodded dumbly. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles chuckled as he awoke from another nap and walked into the living room, "So, no one here believes in knocking?"

He hadn't been as deep in sleep as he had been before. There weren't any dreams and he wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not. On one hand he was thankful because the last dream he had really threw him off and made him feel... _weak_. Small.

But he has questions and more dream, as creepy as they may be, may have answers. 

He slept for a bit, but mostly kept his eyes closed. His eyes burn and they felt tired, so he liked closing them when he could. They hurt less that way. 

"You said you'd see us. Answer our questions. But you were out for so long...are you okay?" Scott asked with genuine worry. 

Stiles smiled tiredly at his best friend and placed a comforting hand on the True Alpha's shoulder. Next to Scott was Isaac who was eyeing him up and down. Stiles ignored it easily enough. 

Derek and Cora were seated on the couch, staring at him with what Stiles has dubbed 'The Hale Glare'. He'd call it a stare but it was so full of hate, natural to Hale's, that it was a glare. Allison and Lydia stood together near Scott as well. Boyd and Erica stood together by one of the walls, and he had sent Peter on an errand. 

Stiles nodded as he remembered Scott's question, "Yeah...I was...I am sort of tired. It's...it's been tiring."

"What exactly?" Derek asked. 

" _It_ , Derek." Erica answered for Stiles. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/11755108_939316919459910_6589348726323577030_n.jpg?oh=1a13ff84f90776a6ba6fada50d820dfe&oe=574003E8)

"Stiles?" Scott asked pointedly before a useless argument could break out and Stiles would be given a chance to avoid the main topic. 

Scott didn't really know why Derek was overly upset, but on the way over, both the first time and this time, he's been...extra sensitive. Anything about Stiles made him jumpy and angry. He was nearly obsessed, and he could say it because he had been just about the same himself...but for different reasons. The True Alpha also had _no_ idea whatsoever what Derek's reasons were. 

Stiles sighed as he plopped himself onto the easy-boy, "I've been told you know the beginning..." At their nods, Stiles involuntarily scratched the place on his arm where Deucalion had marked him. Ever since he left Deuclion's clutches, he's worn long sleeved shirts. He makes sure no one sees the skin of his arms and torso. Stiles forces himself to stop when he sees multiple eyes on his arm. He clears his throat, "Deucalion wanted a weapon the lights never seen of before. Something really vile and malicious. But that's not something that's just lying around...it has to be made." he clears his throat again, "He had this control over me...it was more than an Alpha's control. It was...mind control in a way. But I was awake with my own conscious...I...I killed. I slaughtered...I did things I can't repent for...and it's taking it's toll." he looked up and held his head up as high as he proudly could.

It was morbid how he came into his power, but he had it. And that alone was something to marvel at...if with only a morbid fascination. His eyes were a red that seemed to change shades.

"They don't change?" Lydia asked in a quiet voice.

Stiles shook his head.

"What does it mean?" Cora asked.

"I don't know...I'm trying to find out, but progress have been _slow_." Stiles replied. 

"How long are you staying?" Isaac asked. 

Everyone, even his own pack, turned to look at Stiles. He took a moment to look at all of them, trying to read what they were all silently asking. Like Scott who was asking him to stay with his puppy eyes, Cora who was trying to make heads or tales of him, Lydia who was doing both but also gave him an empathetic smile, like Derek who was seemingly trying to read what he could be to be accepted. 

"Long enough, I'd imagine." Stiles replied. 

Many were starting to rebuttal but he raised his hand to quiet them, "It may not be the answers you expected or hoped for, but they are what they are. Now...if you'd please leave. I don't understand it, but...I'm drained. I'm going to rest more."

"You should see Dr. Deaton," Scott suggested.

Stiles nodded, "That's a good idea...I think I will. When I wake up."

* * *

 

"He looks horrible."

"If you're still trying to join our pack, I'd suggest _not_ starting conversations with that. Stiles can be vain when he wants to be." Peter drawled as he walked down the isles of the supermarket. 

He finished his errands for Stiles, but he also needed to do regular errands. His pack contained three werewolf teenagers, he'd need to do plenty of trips a week with how they ate. 

"He's getting weaker!" Derek insisted, practically screeching while trying not to raise his voice. 

Peter sighed, "I know."

"You know?" Derek stopped in his tracks and stared at his uncle with a critical eye. 

Peter stared back, "He's getting stronger."

"See, that's the opposite of weak. Which Stiles is becoming." Derek corrected.

Tossing another item into his cart, Peter moved along knowing Derek would follow. "He's getting weaker as he gets stronger."

"For someone who hates the cryptic, you can sure be it." Derek complained.

"I know. It's one of my many lovable quirks."

"Peter!"

Peter sighed again and turned to face Derek, "Don't be jealous of us. We don't really know anything Stiles went through with his time with Deucalion. He's still hiding things. A lot of important things. I'm sure Erica and Boyd can see it, but they ignore it. Truth is? Stiles is amazingly powerful...but it's taking a major toll on his body. It's like it can't heal fast enough...or enough."

"He's an Alpha..."

"Yeah? Bunch of good that did _you_. Remember nephew, Alpha power is a privilege, not a right. "

* * *

 

"What's this?" Boyd asked as he looked at the pieces of paper all over the coffee table. It was just their pack in Peter's apartment.

"Choices." Stiles said evenly as he stood with his arms crossed behind the couch.

"Of what?" Erica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Packs that I believe will be good for you." Stiles said calmly. When their backs stiffened and eyes widened and they prepared to speak, he raised his hand and they remained quiet. Continuing he said, "I don't know if you choose to stay together, but I think you should. You've come a long way. You've learned your strengths and weaknesses and you make one hell of a team. Where one needs improvement, another who succeeds in that department covers it, and you're learning to better yourselves...you know how to think on your own in case you're separated, but you also know how to work as three pieces of the same whole...and these packs," Stiles waves his hand over papers. "Are good. Their Alpha's have family of their own, but also are welcoming to new comers. I've written down the ones who won't care that you used to run with me, and the ones who will accept you because you _have_ run with me and will see you as assets. For those, it'll take time to feel like part of a pack rather than just advantages, but they're good fits."

"I don't understand...did we do something to upset you?" Boyd asked, the sadness in his voice made Stiles look down. 

"He asked you a fair question, Stiles!" Erica's voice wavered a bit in the end.

Looking up Stile saw her eyes were shiny with the want to cry. He looked over at Peter who looked visibly angry, smelled heavily of it too, but was trying his hardest to keep in check.

"It's not you all. You are all amazing. When all this started I knew we had our difference. It didn't get better, it was way worse. But these last few months have been...the best given my situation." Stiles answered as honest as he could, but that wasn't enough. Not this time.

"Bull!" Peter cried. He took a step forward, eyes flashing blue again, "Enough of this! We've been tolerant of your secrecy for far too long. You're hiding something. You said it yourself, we've come a hell of a long way. All because of _you_! That's because we have _faith_ in you. We _trust_ you! Why can't you trust us?!"

"It's not about trust." Stiles said steely. 

"Then what is this about?" Boyd asked, standing and matching Peter's body language, Erica joining in too. 

"Yeah, Stiles, what _is_ this about!"

"What it's always been about! _**Deucalion**_!"

The three tensed at the name. Erica shook her head, "You said he wasn't a problem."

"He's not _your_ problem...he's _mine_."

"So he's not gone?" Peter asked, his voice dropping into a whisper.

"I...I thought...when I last..." Stiles sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair, "Our last confrontation seemed pretty final without me able to confirm his death. But he was pretty much _gone_...I...I just..I _think_ he's coming back...for _me_." Stiles squared his shoulders, "So I'm leaving. Beacon has suffered enough because of him. _You all_ have suffered enough because of him...I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else I care about."

"So let's get rid of his bastard once and for all... _together_!" Erica cried.

"You know what he's capable of, Erica. And he's an Alpha." Stiles said.

"So are you! And so is Scott! That's two Alphas, one who's a True Alpha and another that's also this kick ass mage! Together we have a hell of a joint-pack, and hunters too. If we team up-"

"I'm not asking anyone to fight my fights for me! I'm not letting Deucalion play with anyone else!" Stiles cried.

"Does Deucalion have an Alpha Pack again?" Boyd asked, his stare steady and determined. Erica and Peter's were much the same. 

Stiles looked at them, "...not that I'm aware of."

Peter scoffed, "After word got out as to what he was doing to Alphas, it's a safe bet he's solo on that front."

"So we have one Alpha who is blind part of the time against two stubborn and actually skillful packs-" Erica began.

"Ours more so than the other." Peter chimed in. 

"Deucalion is a problem. You can't keep running. And if he's targeting any one of us, if he's targeting Scott, then it's much his problem...it's much _our_ problem, as it is yours. Let us help you." Erica insisted.

"We'll have more power if we ask Scott's pack for help. You can help plan training. You've studied Deucalion. And if you put _that_ into consideration towards our training, we can beat him. If you don't want to include Scott's pack, then fine. But _we_...we're a _pack_ Stiles. You helped us _understand_ what it meant." Boyd said.

"For better or worse. Thick or thin. Life or death." Erica added. 

"Face it Stiles, you're married to us, and we don't care for divorce." Peter drawled. 

Stiles looked from one to the other for a long time before sighing. "Are we having the pack meeting here or in Derek's loft?"

 

* * *

 

A file was dropped on the Sheriff's desk while he'd been writing up some reports. He looked up with an unimpressed expression at Rafael McCall. 

"Good morning to you too." the Sheriff deadpanned.

"Afternoon actually. Close to evening, really." Agent McCall corrected. 

The Sheriff blinked before looking at the clock on the wall. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that yeah, okay, it wasn't morning anymore. He looked back at the file that was dropped on his desk. 

"What's this?"

"You asked for my help. I know we've had our differences, but our sons have been and always will be our Achilles' heel." Agent McCall said.

The Sheriff immediately opened the file and stared at the picture on top. He caressed it carefully, as if it would disintegrate if he touched it. "Stiles..." he murmured. He let himself indulge in the picture of his son, even if it wasn't clear, and his eyes were affected by the flash. He looked up with demanding eyes, "When was this? Where?"

"Outskirts of Beacons. Taken a few nights ago, taken by a night vision camera." Agent McCall frowned a but as he peeked over to get another look at the picture, "With how hightech the cameras are, I'm not sure why it came out like this, but there's not doubt about it. That's Stiles. From the few tracks I managed to find, he's not alone, and he's heading into town....he's here. Somewhere."

"Stiles..." the Sheriff said breathlessly.

This was the first real clue that his son was still alive. The first clue of him not disappearing into the ether. The Sheriff bolted up and headed towards the bullpens where his deputies where working. In his hand he had the picture of Stiles, and he held it up high.

"Listen up everyone! Thanks to Agent McCall we've got evidence that Stiles is alive. Alive and heading back towards Beacon. I don't know why he left...but you all know how much he means to me. Most of you have known him since he was in diapers. My son's clever. He's managed to stay off radar for months...I'm not asking you to go on a manhunt for him. But I am asking you keep your eyes open for him when out on patrol. Thank you, that is all."

Parrish came up to him, "Should I make copies of the photo, sir?"

The Sheriff look reluctant to let go of the photo, and thankfully he didn't have to give it up.  Agent McCall stepped up and said, "I've emailed it to everyone on the roster. It should be in your emails."

The deputy nodded and went on his way. McCall looked over to see the Sheriff back in his office putting on his jacket and gearing up. "Where are you going?"

"My son's back in town. I can't take off any of these deputies from things they're doing with how short staffed we are, but that doesn't mean I'm not going." the Sheriff replied. 

"Fine. I'll go too."

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't. But had this been Scott, you'd be out there too, regardless of your position as sheriff. Our jobs are our jobs. They're messy and complicated. But when it comes to our boys, it's simple. It's just about them." 

The Sheriff nodded as he grabbed his keys and headed out to his cruiser while Agent McCall went into his car.

The Sheriff drove for hours with no luck at spotting a trace of Stiles. He parked his cruiser by the side of the road and just stared at the picture. It was weird. He had other pictures of Stiles, pictures he had stared until his eyes got blurry and tired, and then he stared more. He's been paying Stiles's phone bill since he's been gone, he calls it every day, hoping he'll answer, but mostly to hear his voice. There was one day where the phone was disconnected due to payment issue and the Sheriff had panicked. He'd been in the middle of the station before he stormed out to pay. 

He wanted the line of communication to remain open. For Stiles to have a way to reach him. Or at least listen to his voicemails if he wasn't ready to speak to him yet. He wasn't even sure if Stiles's still had his phone. 

Didn't stop him from trying. 

He tried again, listened to Stiles's voice on his voice mail, cleared his throat and left another message, "Hey kiddo...it's me. _Again_. I...I miss you. I...please come home, Stiles. Just...just come home, _please_. Whatever happened... _whatever_ , I'll listen. I'll believe. Just...just come home. I don't care if you're not human, you're still my son!"

He brushed away the angry tears as he hung up. Gripping the photo tight he closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath he put his car in drive and headed towards Derek Hale's place.

He's seen this before. 

He tried to ignore it all, but when you remove the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Stiles had tried to tell him, but it was so far fetched before. But now?

He looked at the picture once more as he came to a red light. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11754239_939317262793209_1483188482606403158_n.jpg?oh=01a7a8df923923b14299c4dd08051239&oe=57E6EB2B)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have changed. 
> 
> Still unbeta'd so excuse any errors.
> 
> Sterek is the endgame regarding relationships. It's slow build, and there may be other romantic/sexual moments between Stiles and a few others.


	5. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Deucalion is revealed, Stiles's Pack has to work with Scott's Pack, the Sheriff and Agent McCall are snooping around, and Derek is more pissed off than usual. And jealous. 
> 
> Stiles? 
> 
> Stiles feels like that one loose thread that could have him fall apart at the seems is being tugged on too strongly, but he's trying to keep it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Satellite by Rise Against
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> There are sex scenes in this chapter. There will be GIFs. Original characters and...yeah. 
> 
> I'm not sure if there is a clear time line but Stiles has been gone for about half a year with Deucalion alone. Adding the time he was gone with Peter, Erica, and Boyd...he's been gone for some time. 
> 
> In this chapter there is a picture I edited so you can have an idea of what Stiles is hiding under his clothes. I didn't want to Google 'scarred bodies' in fear of mentally scarring myself, so I got the best pic I could of Oliver Queen from "Arrow" and added some runes to it, and will explain it better in the story. It's not really Stiles's body type(Though we may not think of Stiles as ripped as like...Derek or even Scott, he has some muscles too.He's just like...lankier...narrower? ) but the point of the pic is more so to show scars and tattoos, rather than the body type.

The feeling of this place isn't easy to forget. He was aware that he was dreaming, but with each dream he feels like it's more real. It wasn't so much as lucid dreaming as he was sure it was a form of astral projection. 

The six or so months that he was away with Deucalion, his training was like a crash course in many subjects. Training was intense and rest was limited to him getting enough rest to move. It was random too, just like their moving and deciding of their next target. Or at least it was random to Stiles. The way Deucalion walked and talked however, Stiles was sure there was some sort of method to his madness only the Demon Wolf understood. 

Stiles trained in honing his werewolf abilities, but also in his magic. Deucalion either hired or coerce a few magic users to help guide him when he needed to learn specific magic lessons. Astral Projection was one of the lessons he spent about a week learning. 

In it's most basic explanation, Astral Projection is your soul leaving your body. In that state you can travel anywhere. Without anything anchoring you down, you are once more one with the universe and can transcend space and time. It's all far more complicated really. But in Astral form Stiles would travel to places with strong spiritual connection, could travel through dreams in a psychic sort of way. 

As he stood there in those woods, dark and ominous, shrouded with a fog that makes it hard to see far off, he knew his soul was sucked out of his body and traveled there. 

To the place he'd helped locked Deucalion away. 

He thought he'd locked him up forever. 

Seems that forever wasn't as long as it used to be. 

An silhouette of a man appeared in the fog and he heard Deucalion's voice echo from everywhere. 

 _"They're making you a hero..."_ He scoffed before chuckling. _"A martyr."_

There was a powerful gust of wind that had him lifting his arms to shield his eyes. The fog grew thicker and the air colder. Breathing out he could see his breath. 

 _"You keep telling them the monster you've become...and they just. Don't. **See**. It!" _ Deucalion growled. _"But it'll change soon. Because soon...oh so soon, my dear **pet**! I'll finish what I started. You can feel it, can't you? Under it all...under the humanity, the caring, the **love**..." _ he scoffed the last word with distaste. _"Your time **here** , with **me** unlocked something that you can't rein in. That **primal** instinct of survival...the **need** to kill. The **savage** beast that lies dormant but is slowly waking..."_

 _"How long before you accept it? Before...or after,_ we meet again _?"_

* * *

 

Stiles bolted awake, panting for breath. He rubbed at his eyes as he tried to get in sync with reality once more. 

"Another nightmare?"

He blinked a few times before his eyes settled on Peter in the doorway, Erica and Boyd standing behind him. 

Swallowing he nodded before taking a few deep breaths. 

"Was it anything to do with Deucalion?" Boyd asked.

"Uh...yeah. It was." Stiles replied honestly. 

He still hated the idea of involving his pack or anyone else for the matter, but he knew they had a point in that working together would make getting rid of him easier. He didn't want to repeat himself, so he held on to the whole story until he was in front of everyone who would be involved. But when they asked how he knew Deucalion was coming back for him he did relent on mentioning his dreams. He explained that as he trained his magic, he was becoming more intuned with nature. Somehow Deucalion was reaching into his dreams psychically from wherever he was. 

That bit of information would also wait until everyone was present. It was sure to raise plenty of questions and it was not an event he likes to vocalize. 

"Anything worth reporting?" Erica asked.

"No..." Stiles said as he tried to stifle a yawn. "At this point he's just trying to psyche me out. Make me question my moves. Throw me off my game."

"Oh?" Peter prompted. 

"He's going very Voldemort about it. He wants me to feel isolated. Like my best move is to take him on solo...he's playing to my emotions about wanting to keep people safe. Wants me...wants me to believe it's just me and him." Stiles explained in a murmur. 

"It's not." Erica voice after a pause. 

"I know." Stiles replied quickly.

"But do you understand?" Boyd asked. 

Stiles chuckled out a scoff, "At first I didn't. At first I believed what he wanted me to. He eventually chose me and has put a lot of effort into me. We spent months together that seemed more like years..." he paused to look each one of them in the eye. "The idea of any of you...anyone else I care about too like Scott or my dad....being at his mercy? I can't do that."

"Nothing bad will happen." Boyd said in his most reassuring tone.

"You and Erica were once taken by him...you really have so much faith in me that you're _sure_ it won't happen again?" Stiles asked, his mind going back to what Deucalion said in his dream. 

"Yes." Boyd replied without hesitation. Stiles scoffed a bit.

"You saved us. When an entire pack couldn't. When _Derek_ as an _Alpha_ , couldn't. You, as a _human_ , saved us. You gave up your _life_ here...for us. Even after everything we did to make your life miserable." Erica said with conviction. 

"Any manipulative bastard would have used that alone to make them loyal to a fault. Twist their minds and hearts with guilt to make them complaisant. I am a manipulative bastard, so I know that's what I would have done. You didn't. You trained us in ways we've never been trained before. You studied us...you found what made us tick, and rather than use it to destroy us, or for your benefit, you made us better. You made us stronger..." Peter said pointedly. 

"We were weak before." Boyd began. He paused and licked his lips as he thought of the words to say next. "We were going up against humans for the most part when we were turned. The age old battle of hunters vs werewolves. Even then, when Derek promised us a better life...he didn't tell us a lot of what wasn't so great about this life. It was like Mario getting the mushroom and then the flower power...when the Alphas came we went back to being the small Mario."

"Yeah, Stiles...you took us from pre-Super Soldier Serum Steve Rogers to Captain America level." Erica added.

"Not going to deny that there may be some scratches, but I don't doubt that we'll all make it." Peter said. 

Stiles looked at all of them. Really _looked_. 

He wanted to believe them, not Deucalion. 

So he would. 

Nodding, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood up from the bed, but wished he hadn't. Everything was spinning and he felt really dizzy.

"Whoa!" Erica cried as she and Boyd were at his sides in a blink while Peter stood in front of him, cupping his face and trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Should we reschedule for another time? Let you rest?" Boyd asked as he and Peter guided him to the chair in the room. 

Stiles shook his head.  "You guys are right. If we work together, our chances are better. The more time we've got to plan and train, the better. No more stalling."

"Okay..." Boyd said in an unsure tone. 

"What are our orders?" Erica asked.

"Erica, you go with Boyd and track down Scott. Tell him I want both our packs to meet. Tell him it's not urgent, but very important and I'd like it to be as soon as possible. If you find him with Allison, tell her I want her and her father to come too. If Mr. Argent hasn't been informed about me yet, tell them to keep it that way until he arrives at the meeting. We can fill him in then. If he's not with her, tell him to pass along the message. Humans, Hunters, and Wolves will work together on this if we're all willing...and I'd like to think we are. Remember to keep a low profile. And remind Scott of that too. I do _not_ want my father knowing I'm back yet. By humans I am referring to Lydia, the Hunters, Dr. Deaton, and possibly Ms. Morrell."

The two nodded and left the room to fetch their jackets. Peter turned to Stiles to ask, "And me?"

"Though Derek and Cora seem to be helping out Scott's pack, I don't really feel much...cooperation between the two." Stiles began.

"That and his wanting to join our pack," Peter said with a smirk.

Stiles smirked back slightly, "They're Hales, you're a Hale. Inform him that I want a pack meeting. Ask him if we can use his place as a base point. If not, we'll be using this place."

Peter scrunched up his face at that, which made Stiles laugh. 

"If that happens, I was thinking of moving to _Refuge_." Stiles admitted. 

"I might just join you." Peter muttered.

"At this point I'm willing to believe you'd follow me anywhere, Peter."

"Is that a bad thing?" Peter asked.

"Could be." Stiles answered. 

"Good thing I'm a risk taker." Peter drawled as he reached into his closet for his jacket. "While we're off drawing up the troops, what are you going to do?"

"Following Scott's advice. I'm going to go see Dr. Deaton. I'll also ask him to attend our little meeting if possible, but God knows what that man will do." Stiles replied as he carefully stood up. 

Peter took a step forward on instinct in case his Alpha needed help. Stiles sent him a look and Peter took a step back with his hands raised in the 'surrender' position. Once out in the living room Stiles said, "You all have your orders. Text me with the replies once you get them. I'll be out today, so after you all finish this task you are to find an isolated location where you can run your drills. Understood?"

All three nodded. 

"Dismissed."

* * *

 

After Stiles went through his morning routine he set out on a bit of a journey. He was still in California, but ways away from Beacon. By the time he reached his destination the sun was a darkening orange as it began to set in the sky. 

The breeze that passed through the trees was cool, which felt great against his skin. As he walked through the woods he let the scents of the forest calm his wolf. As a werewolf and a magic user, nature always had this sort of affect on him. Drew him close, made him feel welcomed, in the right places, even zen. 

As he walked deeper into the woods he lightly touched the wound on his face. He wasn't without enemies. Not since becoming Deucalion's weapon. He had two reasons for heading out this far. 

One was that he knew he had a shadow following him for a few states now. Whoever it was seemingly didn't want to take him on while he was with his pack. While he was human he wasn't ever afraid to admit when he was afraid. Derek used to scare him. As did Peter. But he still dared to look them in the eye. 

Right now there were few things that scared him. Deucalion. What he was becoming. And losing those he cared about. 

Whoever the hell wanted a go at his life? 

They didn't scare him. 

Stiles vaguely remembered them from a few days in Tennessee about month three of his time with Deucalion. They stole some old Grimoire that he used a few pages to study from. Deucalion with his flare, ordered him to kill the elders of that coven. He had intention of being merciful, of letting him escape, albeit somewhat hurt, but alive. When he went for the kill shot however, he left Stiles very little choice. In the end he supposed he was merciful... _considering_. A snap of the neck was clean cut. Basically painless. 

With his magic he commanded the roots of the trees to take hold of his body. To decompose it as soon as magically possible and rid him of any evidence.

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpf1/v/l/t1.0-9/11219694_939317709459831_7674782063330371466_n.png?oh=cadfbb5093f59680a9f864691348b0da&oe=570BDF6C)

He neared the center of the woods and the second reason for coming out that far. His werewolf hearing could pick up on the movements in the water. When he finally broke through the line of trees he was rather pleased with his findings. 

Approaching the shore of the lake he chuckled, "Relaxed?"

"As any mage can be in the presence of Nyctimus." the man in the water replied with a smirk. He was floating in the water a few feet from the shore, but still near by. His skin was fair, he was well toned, had dark hair. Behind his closed eyelids were brown eyes.

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/11264891_939317866126482_3143357284963134720_n.jpg?oh=c6e836f2a38d2f2e5692ce9a6beddf54&oe=5714B75F)

"Come on, Grant...you know I'd never hurt you." Stiles said with a smile as he sat down by the water's edge. 

Grant stood up and ran a wet hand through his hair before making his way back to shore. When he reached Stiles the first thing he did was cup his injured cheek. Grant ignored the banter that he usually had with Stiles as he inspected the Alpha Werewolf. Gently placing his palm on Stiles's cheek he began to chant but Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"It won't work."

"You look horrible." Grant said plainly. 

Stiles scoffed, but rather fondly, "What a charmer."

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Grant asked. 

Stiles looked at him with a sad but resigned expression, "I'm on a timer...and it's ticking down much faster than I'd like it. I can see the end I'm heading towards, Grant, and it's bloody." 

"Then let me give you more time." Grant replied. 

"How?" Stiles asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"Hey, you came here to me. Means you have faith in my abilities." Grant said as he jabbed Stiles's chest.

"Or I'm desperate. Or I need someone who knows what I've done and can see it without judging or defending me as the good I'm not."

"Okay, enough of this 'Dead Man Walking' attitude. You want time? I can give you more time." Grant confidently said as he stood up once more. 

Stiles stood up too and raised an eyebrow at the other, "How?"

"You need to heal, so let's heal you." Grant said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I'm not healing properly." Stiles argued. "I've tried healing spells and rituals. Nothing works."

"Have you tried sex magic?" Grant asked seriously.

"...sex magic?" Stiles echoed.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Be skeptical, but you as well as I know how nudity and sex played parts in old rituals. There is method to that madness."

"Yeah, get naked and fuck in the woods. Romantic." Stiles deadpanned. 

"No I'm serious, Stiles. You've heard of Mate Bonds, right?" Grant asked.

"As a joke when my friend first became a wolf, yeah, I looked it up." Stiles admitted.

"It's not some magical pull that guides one specific person to another. Becoming mates is a thing though. Joining in a Mate Bond is a process...sort of like getting married. The act of sex is an intimate one. You share pleasure, you give it, you take it. It revitalizes the body and the soul. Done with supernatural creatures...or magic users, has actual, legit, results."

Stiles looked at him with a curious gaze before asking, "How would it work...with me?"

"Your Alpha power is demanding. Constantly feeding off of your magical core. The killing of Alphas and other powerful title wielding beings, is only limited fuel. Fuel that you've stopped taking since what happened to your old master."

Stiles growled threateningly in warning at Grant. He hated when Deucalion called him his pet, and wouldn't allow anyone else to do it too.

Grant raised his hands in mock surrender, but continued his explanation, "You've stopped giving it the intake it's become accustomed to. There is nothing wrong with your werewolf abilities. It's your magical core. It's being constantly drained without proper time to replenish. Even when it reaches empty, your Alpha powers continue to demand to be fed. So it's reaching into your reserves. Reaching into your soul and life essence..." Grant said the last bit in a low tone. Voice very serious.

"It's killing me." Stiles stated.

Grant gave a firm nod.

Stiles ran a hand through his face and let out a deep sigh. He looked up at Grant before asking helplessly, "And seriously? Sex is going to save me?"

"Yes." Grant replied simply, but honestly. Stiles waited for him to continue his explanation. "Ever read a quote saying that ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unit their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath?"

"No." Stiles answered as he looked at Grant with a disbelieving look.

"Well it may be sweet nothings to send from one mortal to another, but that's basically the thought of it. In an intimate act like sex, we could for a time, link our souls together. You could feed off my energy...enough to get you back on your feet." Grant offered. 

"For how long?" Stiles asked.

"I can't say," Grant replied with a smirk. "You're a powerful Alpha. If you choose me, I'm a pretty powerful mage myself...our encounters could be...every month?" he shrugged as he gave Stiles his guesstimate. 

"Another monthly affliction, huh?" Stiles asked with a slight chuckle.

"This one can be more fun." Grant said with a flirtatious smile.

* * *

 

It took longer than he expected to track down Derek Hale, but he eventually did. At the time he was on his way to the McCall residence to ask Scott once more if he had any idea what could have happened to his son. 

Their eyes locked as they stood on opposite ends of the sidewalk. He used his best authoritative face as he nudged his head to silently order Derek to head inside. The young man stood rigidly still before sighing and finally obeying. 

They were greeted by Melissa since Scott was apparently not to be found. She let them inside. While Derek stood awkwardly in the doorway, Melissa and the Sheriff shared a few words. She asked how he was holding up. He in turn asked if Scott had anything at all on Stiles. The Sheriff didn't gain his position just for being pretty and read the difference in body language. She apologized and said there wasn't anything new. 

She excused herself to go upstairs and get ready for work. While the two were left alone the Sheriff stared at Derek for a long moment, hoped he could guilt the other into speaking, but Derek remained stone silent.

The Sheriff sighed before digging into his pocket and pulling out a picture. He held on to it tightly before passing it over to Derek. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11754239_939317262793209_1483188482606403158_n.jpg?oh=01a7a8df923923b14299c4dd08051239&oe=57E6EB2B)

When Derek took the photo and saw what it was of, his eyes widened.

"I know he's here. I know...I know he's... _different_." the Sheriff sighed as he looked down. Derek swallowed at the words and looked down himself. 

 

"I...I don't know what sort of trouble he's gotten into. I don't...I really..." he let out a bit of a hysterical laugh. "I just don't know anymore..."

"..."

"I know you know." the Sheriff said accusingly. 

Derek continued to remain silent. The Sheriff sighed again and ran his hand tiredly over his face.

"If you...if you know where he is...if you see him... _please_....please tell him to come _home_. _Please_." the Sheriff begged. 

Derek stared stoically before squaring his shoulders and made his way to the door. 

When the door shut behind him, the Sheriff waited until Melissa came back down and he said his goodbyes. He walked back to his cruiser and got in. Letting out a deep depressed sigh he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

" _McCall_." the other side greeted.

"If you can, keep an eye on Derek Hale. He knows something. Scott too. If Stiles is back in town, I have a feeling these two will eventually come across him. Intentionally or accidentally."

" _Understood_." 

He hung up and set out for his shift of patrol. 

* * *

 

"You have to relax..." Grant coaxed as he ran his hands down Stiles's stomach.

 

"Too relaxed and I'll be asleep." Stiles retorted. 

"Well it's no wonder that your magical core is constantly near empty...get rid of this glamour magic, Stiles." Grant ordered.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked away. "No."

"Intimacy like this requires as little barriers as possible. You came to me because you trusted I wouldn't care what you've had to endure with Deucalion. I do care. I care about you. Not what you think Deucalion's treatment has done." Grant murmured in a soothing voice as he continued to caress Stiles's body to get him to relax. 

"It's...It's not...it's _ugly_." Stiles spat out. 

"Scars and tattoos are marks of valor. Survival. Let me see..." Grant murmured persuasively. 

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. He turned his head, as he was laid down he was staring at the ceiling. They made it back to the town near where Stiles found Grant. He was staying in a modest hotel, and they were making themselves comfortable with each other in his room. 

"Yes, show me. Please." Grant asked quietly. 

Stiles sat up and let out a shaky breath. Closing his eyes he dispelled the glamour and revealed the scars and rune tattoos he's obtained in the last half year. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-ord1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/10996275_939320072792928_223052168745809055_n.jpg?oh=92f6afb1755b3f74a7dfc17355e118a7&oe=57D119E3)

Bite marks, stabbings, dark magical attacks littered his body. Runes tattooed to his body to help him keep from dying, that helped him in battle, that helped him not fall apart at the seams. 

Stiles opened his eyes when Grant attacked his mouth with his. They fell backwards onto the bed. Stiles laid there, resting and enjoying as Grant kissed his way down his body. From his lips down his jaw to his neck. From his neck Grant kissed at, licked, and suck on the skin that was printed with tattoos. He caressed the scars and kissed them as well. He took his time with all of them. Also played with Stiles's nipples, sucking the nubs until they were hard. Then he trailed kisses and licks down his toned stomach until he reached his member. 

Grant stroked the base as he gave the head a few licks. He swirled his tongue around it, then licked along the vein down to his ball sack. He kissed and sucked one side into his mouth and sucked harder before repeating the action on the other side. Stiles arched his back some as he gripped at Grant's hair. Grant licked his way back up Stiles's shaft and licked around the head again before taking it into his mouth. He sucked for a moment before beginning to take Stiles in inch by inch. 

Once Stiles was fully hard, Grant's mouth left his dick and turned him over. He let his hands caress Stiles's back which was far more littered with scars than his chest. The mage kissed his way down from Stiles's neck, down his spine and down to his ass. Parting his cheeks, Grant began to open Stiles's hole with his tongue. 

Stiles gripped the bed sheets tightly as Grant rimmed his asshole. Stiles had his eyes closed, mostly because he didn't like seeing his scarred body and being reminded of how exactly he got each scar. He also figured that since he wasn't facing Grant, there was no reason for him not to rest his ever tiring eyes. So he closed his eyes and relied a lot on his other senses, mostly hearing. He heard a cap being flipped own, heard and envision Grant lube up his finger, heard the cap shutting close. He felt the burn of the penetration and tensed up. Grant whispered sweet nothings in his ear and rubbed his back soothingly until he relax and then began to work him open with his fingers. Starting with one and all the way to four before Stiles heard the tube of lube being opened again. Soon Grant had his own cock lined up at Stiles's entrance. He reached to interlocked his fingers with Stiles's and began to push in until he was fully sheathed inside. 

He waited until Stiles adjusted, and as they waited he whispered enchantments into Stiles's ear, and told Stiles to repeat it. Some of Stiles's runes began to glow and he felt the inner burning of his magical core. It felt...different. Cooler. As if the burning inferno that was burning him up from the inside was calming down.

The Alpha wolf gave a nod and Grant began to thrust in and out. With eyes still closed, Stiles had a better focused inside of himself. He could almost see behind his closed lids as Grant and his magical cores linked together. His red aura and Grants blue aura combining, cascading them in a blended violet aura. He felt the tension of fiery power that was compressed into his body, leaking through without breaking him further. Before he felt like his body was breaking, cracking, stitches being pulled apart and he was sure he would fall apart at the seams. But now it was like someone was taking away a lot of that tension, a lot of that weight off his shoulders. 

When Grant hit his prostate he opened his eyes wide and let out a loud moan. He turned his head enough to meet Grant in a kiss. 

They continued until they reached their completion. 

* * *

 

"So? How do you feel?"

Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. He was dressed once more after showering. He turned his head left and right, up and down. His wounds from earlier were gone. He didn't look like he was at death's door. His eyes didn't burn as harshly as they did that morning. 

He felt good. 

Great even. 

 

"Like I'd tell you. Your ego doesn't need it." Stiles replied as he locked eyes with Grant's reflection. 

Grant's reflection smirked as he leaned against the bathrooms doorway with his arms crossed, "That sort of answers my question and strokes my ego."

"Whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way out of the bathroom. 

Going to the dresser where a notepad and pen laid, he picked it up and wrote something on it. He ripped off the sheet and handed it over to Grant. 

"My number and current address."

Grant lifted the paper between his index and middle finger and gave Stiles a cheeky grin, "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"One of my monthly afflictions happens on the full moon. You can stop by the new moon."

"Calculating as always. You'll be strong and healthy all month." Grant replied.

"For what's ahead...I'll have to be."

* * *

 

By the time Stiles arrived back in Beacon it was late. He had a lot of missed messages and phone calls. As he stopped at a red light on his way in he texted for the meeting to happen and he'll be there as soon as possible. 

Granted by the time he got there, everyone else had already been there for about over an hour. When he walked in, all eyes were on him. 

"Stiles!" Erica cried happily as she ran towards him and hugged him. Stiles hugged her back, scent marking her.

He walked up to Boyd and gave him a one arm hug, scent marking him too. Peter remained sitting in his chair. Stiles walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders some before going to stand in the center of the room facing Scott. 

"Sorry I'm late. I had business to attend to." Stiles greeted. 

Scott just pulled him into a tight hug that lasted for a good minute. 

"I was beginning to think you'd skipped down." Scott chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"I _was_ out of town." he replied honestly. "But I'm back now. And I believe we've got to talk."

He looked around the room and took note of everyone there. There was a sofa where Lydia, Allison, and Cora were sitting on.  A love seat where the Twins were seated. An arm chair that Isaac seemed to claim. There was a metal table with a few chairs spaced around. Peter was sitting in one, Erica had been in another, Boyd had chosen to keep standing. Derek, Scott, and Chris seemingly choosing the same.

"So it's true...you really _are_ Nyctimus." Chris spoke up. He was looking at Stiles with an expression that was both wariness and caution, but also a hint of awe. 

Stiles smirked, next to him he could see that Erica was too. He nodded, "That's the name that seemed to have followed me."

"Nyctimus?" Scott repeated, tilting his head to the side, confusion obvious in his face.

"In Greek mythology, Nyctimus was one of the fifty sons of the Arcadian king Lycaon, who is where we get the word Lycanthropy from. Nyctimus's role in the death of Lycaon varies from source to source. One version tells that he was killed and served up as part of a feast to Zeus; and was later brought back to life. Another story claims that he was the only son of Lycaon to survive the wrath of Zeus as a result of the interference of Gaia. In both versions, Nyctimus succeeds his father as king of Arcadia. His rule was short lived, however, due to floods in the age of Deucalion, which some speculate was caused by the impiety of his brothers." Lydia recited professionally.

Stiles smiled at her and she smiled back warmly. Though his feeling for Lydia weren't what they once were, he wouldn't deny that he still admired her and her intellect greatly. 

"It's was all just a play on words that eventually stuck." Stiles finished. 

"You have hunter families from all over the globe coming into the States trying to get you. Then you just vanished out of the blue." Chris said.

"I...I don't suppose you used the hour it took me to get here to fill him in?" Stiles asked out loud to the room in general. 

"You were the one saved Erica, Boyd, and Cora. You also killed that teacher, Jennifer Blake-"

"She was an evil Darach who was going to kill innocent people just to stay safe from the Alpha Pack. I'm not making excuses, but know that I never killed anyone innocent. Anyone I killed had blood on their hands. Just one monster vs another." Stiles replied, voice becoming a bit cold. 

"Don't...don't call yourself that. You're not a monster." Lydia said in a soft voice. 

Stiles smiled at her again before moving to take a seat at one of the chairs. "I am though. I can't deny that. And you all shouldn't defend me just because I was once human. I've killed...I've killed many. And I stopped being sorry a long time ago." 

"You were under Deucalion's hold. It's not your fault." Derek said sternly. 

"It might have been his orders, but it was my claws..." others were going to protest but Stiles raised his hand to stop them. "I am a killer. If I wanted to survive, I needed to be. I am still Stiles, but I'm not the same. Accept that."

There was silence. 

"What is this meeting actually about?" Cora asked. 

Stiles spared her a look before he stood up and pushed his chair in. Leaning against it for a moment, he thought of how to proceed. "For five months...nearly half a year...I was under strict control under Deucalion's will. He broke me. He remade me. He trained me. It was a vicious, intense, chaotic time...Werewolves, witches, druids, vampires, fae...no one was safe from us." Stiles paused and licked his lips. "When we reached the six month there was...something different about me. I don't know what it was but...it was just different. We were near this coven of witches. I managed to get to them before Deucalion gave me an order to kill them. Together we managed to get rid of him...I _thought_ for good."

"How?" Peter asked.

"He's not gone?" Isaac asked.

"This coven had a strong connection with their ancestors. Their form of magic was Ancestral magic...generations worth of magic leading back a good hundred years or so. Together we managed to send Deucalion to the Other Side."

"Other Side?" Allison echoed. 

Stiles scratched at his face before nodding, "Yeah...Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" Derek repeated. "As in the land where unbaptized babies go when they die?"

Making a face and shrugging, Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but the important thing was...we sent him there. Another dimension. He wasn't really dead, per say. But he was gone..."

"Except he's not?" Chris inquired.

"I've been...I thought they were dreams. But with each one I kept having it felt more and more real. After my last one I realized why. I think I've been Astral Projecting. My soul has literally been sucked into Purgatory a few times." Stiles said. 

He had a lot of worried faces looking at him and it made him want to fidget, but he forced himself to remain calm. 

"It that possible?" Scott asked. 

"Astral Projection is quite the experience, but your soul can't have been dragged into Purgatory unless-"

"Unless I've actually been there myself...I...I know." Stiles said in a low voice as he licked his lips again and let that bit of information sink in. 

"WHAT!?" came a cry from many in the room. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Derek. 

"How do you think you bait someone as clever and powerful as Deucalion? It can't be just anyone...but...we have this...I dunno, somehow we have this link. He can still get into my dream sometimes." Stiles muttered. 

"Has it to do with the mark he gave you?" Ethan asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. It's a possibility. But that's irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? No I don't think it's irrelevant. I think it's the damn opposite!" Scott cried.

"You're wrong, Scotty."

"He's not! Do you not understand how serious this is?" Derek demanded. 

"Ease up, man." Boyd stepped forward a bit threateningly. Erica soon doing the same. 

Sensing the tension in the room, Isaac stood up, eyes flashing. The twins followed suit too. Chris reached behind his pants for what Stiles assumed was his gun. Stiles turned to glare at his pack and barked out, "Enough!"

Scott flashed his red Alpha eyes at his pack. "You guys too!" 

The eyes were put away and slowly Chris let go of his gun too. Stiles stepped around the table and looked at everyone in the room.

"I meant it was irrelevant because I don't care for his taunts. I know Deucalion is coming back. And he's coming back for me. I _was_ going to leave and battle him solo." there were a few growls that he chose to ignore, "But my pack talked me out of it. They talked me into asking you all for help. So here it is...Deucalion's coming back. He's pissed. He's without a pack, his greatest possible weapon turned on him, and he's insane. He's strong. He's clever. He's an Alpha. But we have two. One of them is a True Alpha. The other one is me. We've got born wolves who know what it means to be in a noble pack, new wolves who have a lot to offer our kind. Hunters who stay true to what their kind was originally meant to do. And we also have Lydia..." he smiled to everyone respectively as he gave his speech.

"Most of you have seen what I've managed to do with my pack in terms of training them. I've studied Deucalion. There is a chance it'll turn out to be one of those 'he taught me everything I know, but not everything he knows' scenario, but that doesn't matter. I watched him like a hawk for months, learning all I could about him so I can decide when it was best for me to make my escape. If we team up, work together...we can get rid of him."

"So we're working together?" Allison asked, small smile breaking out on her face.

Stiles nodded, "Yes. My pack has made me realize that Deucalion didn't just attack me, but all of us. He's a threat to everyone and that makes it as much your battle as much as it is mine. Of course I won't make anyone fight that doesn't want to. I just want you all to be informed of what we're doing. I understand if you don't want to be part of it. We _can_ take the fight away from Beacon."

"NO!" both Derek and Scott cried out at once. 

Stiles looked between the two of them.

"It started in Beacon...only poetic it should end here too." Cora said after a moment. 

Stiles nodded then cleared his throat. "I'll give you all a few days to think on it."

"We don't need days. We're ready." Isaac said as he shared a look with Erica and Boyd. "I wanna start as soon as possible."

"No, I don't think you're ready." Stiles replied. Isaac and Cora were about to speak but Stiles raised his hand to stop them. "I'll tell you what Deucalion told me when he forced me to face against Kali. This was an enemy that had all intents on killing me. If I didn't go into that battle with intent of killing her...the moment I showed any bit of hesitation was the moment I died..." he paused for a moment. "We can't talk to Deucalion. We can't bargain. You come train with us...you better be ready to kill."

Allison and her father shared a look, then nodded to each other before looking back at Stiles. Chris spoke up, "We understand. The hunters are on board."

"I'm in too. I want that bastard to get what he deserves." Cora piped in with a slight growl.

"I'm with you." Derek said as he locked a heated stare with Stiles. 

"Well, if Allison's in, then so am I." Lydia said.

"Scott?" Isaac asked him as he and the twins looked at the True Alpha expectantly.

Scott looked at them before turning to Stiles. "You know I hate the idea of killing dude..."

"If there was another way, I would suggested it. But I sent him to _another dimension_ where he shouldn't be able to bother _anyone_. But he's coming back!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I _know_. And he stole you from us for so long and made you do awful things. He's gonna pay." Scott said as his eyes flashed momentarily. "When do we start?"

"Soon. But let me make it clear...until this get resolved, my pack remains off the grid. I do not want anyone who isn't qualified on this. And if I'm not being subtle enough then let me be frank. I don't want my father involved. I am aware that he isn't handling things well...once this matter is dealt with, then I'll deal with my own family issues. Understood?" Stiles demanded in a steel strong voice.

Nods from all around the room were given.

* * *

When Derek caught wind that Erica and Boyd were hanging out with Isaac the next day around the same time Peter was out with Cora, he decided to go visit Stiles.

Out of courtesy he knocked this time and waited for Stiles to open the door. He was... _happier_ than he's been in a while. When Stiles rejected him it had hurt pretty bad. It's hurt more than he thought it would. But he suspected it had to do with not really fitting in with Scott's pack and feeling responsible for more or less driving his own away. Feeling like a failure as a werewolf for not being able to keep and maintain the pack that he created. At first he thought he simply wasn't good enough to join Stiles's pack, but after everything he heard about Deucalion he put it to Stiles not wanting anyone else to be put in harms way. He let himself hope that maybe...maybe he _could_ join Stiles's pack after all once this was over. 

When Stiles opened the door, he made a move to step inside, but Stiles blocked the way.

With furrowed eyebrows he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Derek noticed how much better Stiles seemed to appear. His face no longer looked gaunt, his eyes weren't darkened. He looked well rested. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he remembered why he came over. "I wanted to talk." he said as he pushed himself forward. Stiles tried to keep him out but Derek was stubborn.

"This couldn't wait?"

"Your father knows you're here. And he knows you're not... _the same_." Derek said solemnly.

" _What_?" Stiles hissed.  

"I was on my way to visit Scott when he cornered me. He tried to guilt me into telling him but I didn't say a word. He showed me a picture with a time stamp from about a week and a half ago. It's you, but your eyes are affected by the flash." Derek explained.

Stiles ran to the windows and discreetly looked outside, "When was that? Were you followed?"

"What? No! But Stiles-"

"Derek, I want to keep him out of this! He can't be involved!" Stiles was beginning to panic.

"Whoa, calm down! Stiles...I don't know who he got the picture from, but he knows. He just wants you to come home. But I understand. I'm not going to say anything...I just wanted you to know."  

"Know what?"

Derek turned to see...a _man_ come out of the bathroom in nothing but the towel he was adjusting around his waist. 

"Nothing." Stiles muttered.

"Seemed rather heated to be nothing." the man said with an amused grin. 

Derek looked from him to Stiles, silently, and with very judgmental eyes, asking who the hell this guy was. 

The guy returned the judgmental look before going over to Stiles and hugging him from behind. He wrapped his arms around Stiles's middle and leaned his chin on Stiles's shoulder, "You have a type." he straightened before walking away and into one of the rooms. 

Derek crossed his arms and looked at Stiles expectantly. He tried his best to keep from smelling like jealousy, but there was little he could do about that. Except maybe be angry as his nose caught scent of the musky smell of... _intimacy_.

"How old _is_ he?" Derek finally voiced something. 

"I'm 18 already so it doesn't matter." was Stiles's reply.

"I think it does. You've been at Deucalion's mercy...what the hell does that even mean entirely?" Derek demanded. "You've made us understand that you're not in a good place for any sort of relationship. You really think getting into one with someone that much older than you is a good idea?"

"It's not a relationship. It's just sex." Stiles said plainly. 

Derek's face went blank for a moment before he frowned in anger, "He's just using you."

"You met him a moment ago, you don't know him! And if you really must know, Derek, _I'm_ the one using _him_! I think you should leave. _Now_." 

Derek and Stiles had a bit of a stare down before Derek turned and stormed off. Stiles sighed as he slumped into a chair and rubbed his head. Great...he was getting a headache. 

* * *

 

 

 

Rafael put down the mini satellite dish he borrowed that was part of a high tech listening device. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he dialed a number and waited only a short moment before the Sheriff picked up.

"Stilinski, it's me. I've got news. You were right. Hale led me right to him...I'm in the apartment across from where he's staying...but there's something you have to know first. Something I should tell you face to face. I'm sending you an address. Meet me there in an hour." 


	6. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off.
> 
> This is UnBeta'd and it's been a long time since I posted, so ignore the mistakes. I'll read over it and fix it up later. For now, I just wanted to put this out there. Please enjoy~

"So, is no one going to mention the elephant in the room?" Erica asked. 

She and Boyd were trying to very hard to listen to Stiles and the stranger who were outside of _Refuge_ talking. But there must be some sort of silencing charm around them because even if Erica peeked out the window and saw their lips moving, she couldn't hear a thing. 

Peter was in the armchair reading the newspaper and didn't bother to put it down as he replied, "It's typically tradition to ignore it." 

"I just want to know who he is!" She cried before collapsing length side onto the sofa.

"He's a friend of Stiles." Peter answered shortly.

"Oh, he is _more_ than just a _friend_." Erica said as she sat up. 

"My senses are just as sharp as yours, sweetheart. I _know_." Peter replied as he turned a page. 

"And you're not curious?" Erica coaxed. 

Peter sighed as he placed the paper to the side. "And what if I was? Stiles is barely opening up to us, and it's the pressure of _Deucalion_ _coming back_ that's he's giving in. If he wants to keep secrets, then he will."

"But he's not being very secretive about it." Boyd spoke up. When the other two wolves turned to look at him, he continued. "Stiles is very devious and cunning. If he wanted to keep this a secret, he would have. Like you said, it's the pressure of the psychotic Alpha that made _him_ into an Alpha, that made him share. But here he is flaunting him around. Erica and I are just confused."

Even though they were a pack and over the last few months have strengthened that bond, Peter was still Peter. He needed to hold things back for moments like these where he had an answer and could feel superior for having it. 

He scratched at his beard before answering, "Have you noticed how much more... _energetic_ , Stiles has been since the meeting between the packs?"

"Yeah. He doesn't look like he's at Death's door anymore either." Erica vocally answered while Boyd nodded. 

"Most of you teens are barely scratching the surface of your lycanthropy. There are things about what you are that you're not sure are fact or fiction. I never experienced it myself, but there is this thing regarding mates that I used to hear from family." Peter explained. 

"Mates?" Boyd echoed.

"Mmm," Peter nodded thoughtfully. He stared at both of them in the eye and pleased at having their undivided attention, he explained what he knew. "In the way that having more members in a pack supplies strength to each pack member, having a mate increases one's power as well. But in a more... _intimate_ way. Sex has a long history to play in magic, but you don't have to be a Mage or Wiccan to know how much an active sex life does for a person. You see it in day time drama. When someone isn't getting any they get grumpy and irritable and as soon as they get some, they're the happiest bastard to be alive."

"So you're saying Stiles is looking better because he's fucking that Magic-Using Derek Model?" Boyd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not with 100% confidence, but a pretty damn good estimate. The way I see it, if it is like that, Stiles's connection powers are getting stronger and it's literally sapping all of his energy. Considering he hasn't killed any Alpha's or Coven Leaders in the time he's been our Alpha, I'm assuming he's not taking in the power he's gotten used to. Unlike all of us who just need food, water, and sleep to recharge, Stiles needs _more_. My estimated guess? He's using his connection power to enact a form of the mating bond. Not the exact thing itself since that's far more permanent than what he wants, but a version of it."

"Basically a 'friends with benefits' sort of thing. Except it has some supernatural mojo added to it that the benefits are actually beneficial?" Boyd asked.

"Pretty much." Peter drawled as he picked up his paper and began reading again. 

Erica and Boyd shared another look but ended the conversation when they heard Stiles making his way back up. When he came in he greeted them, didn't bring up his friend, and they didn't mention it. They placed an order at a Chinese place which Boyd went to pick up. In the mean time they discussed how they would initiate training with Scott's pack. 

* * *

As much as the Sheriff wanted to meet up with McCall to discuss what he's found, he was called away on an emergency. By the time he was free, Rafael was at home having dinner with Melissa and Scott and didn't want to pull away. While trying to help Stilinski regain his family, Agent McCall was doing the same. 

They talked and rescheduled for their next available meeting time, which happened to be the next morning just before work. The Sheriff arrived at the station bright and early and waited for McCall in his office. 

* * *

 

"Agent McCall?"

Rafael just entered the station when he looked at the man who called him. It was a clean shaven man in a suit and glasses. Neither a deputy or any of his agents, so he was curious as to what the man wanted. "Yes?"

"You probably don't know who I am."

No, but he remembered that voice. He squared his shoulders and glared at the man in front of him. "You're the man who's sleeping with the sheriff's son."

The man in front of him gave him a look before sighing in an annoyed matter. "Damn. There goes my streak of being correct 100% of the time."

"You think this is funny? Stiles has been gone for nearly a year, he's barely legal as far as I know, and I don't know how long you've been messing with him-"

"Fucking." the man corrected. He smirked before continuing, "If you're going to get angry and accusatory, then you should at least get your story straight. Stiles and I fuck. It's fun."

Agent McCall lunged forward to attack the man but in a blink he found himself incapable of moving. The man in front of him smirked before stepping closer and placing his hands on either side of the Agent's head. "Now...let's see what you know, shall we?" Rafael couldn't move or speak, so he shut his eyes as he felt a severe feeling of head compression. In his mind's eye he saw himself following Derek Hale, setting up his listening device across from Peter Hale's apartment building, and listening to Stiles, Derek, and the man in front of him talk. 

The man pulled away and the Agent regained his ability to move, but he stumbled back as he tried to regain his breath. That was a rather unpleasant experience. Looking up he watched as the man reached into his pocket to pull something out. He reached for his gun but before he could take it out he was paralyzed again. 

"Sorry, I can't let you do that. I also can't let you tell Stiles's father all that you know. Granted, I can't just take all of your memory since you've already told him you have something. Look...I'm not the bad guy here. Stiles just...he has a lot going on and doesn't need you meddling in his life right now. I know it's hard to see it right now but he's keeping his father safe."

The man pulled out a bottle and poured it's contents into his palm. It was a black dust with a purple tone to it. Lifting it up so he was face to face with the Agent, the man blew the powder into his face. It made Rafael feel dizzy and disoriented. In a blink or two, the man's hands were on his head again. 

"I'll let you tell the sheriff that his son was seen with an older man. You'll give him your conclusions, but you won't remember my face. You won't remember where you followed Derek Hale to. You don't know where Stiles is."

* * *

 

When there was a knock on the door the Sheriff looked up to see the Agent come in. Putting aside what he was working one he motioned for the Agent to take a seat. "So? What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I caught sight of Stiles a bit. Derek Hale _did_ lead me to him down in the downtown district, but I lost them."

" _What_?" the Sheriff demanded. 

"They met up with some man. Didn't get a good look but..."

"But?"

"I'm sure he's one of the people Stiles has been traveling with. Their relations...I can't confirm what it is." Rafael said while looking away.

"Relation?" the Sheriff echoed. "Why is it when you said that it seemed...heavier that this man simply being the one to be traveling with my son?"

The Agent didn't look up to meet the Sheriff's eyes as he answered, "It's...it's something you may want to consider wrapping your head around."

* * *

 

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked as he arrived at Peter's apartment. 

"They're on their way to the spot I've chosen to be our first training location." Stiles replied as he scribbled in the notebook Derek saw him use the previous time. From what he remembered, that's where Stiles kept his notes about his pack member's moves, their abilities, and how they performed in battle. It was a simple notebook with a brown leather binding. Stiles closed it before tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  

[(Link of pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xlf1/v/t1.0-9/11202564_939341039457498_2678629724191628102_n.jpg?oh=9c78c4070394fbd26d314380df4e270f&oe=570FBBF8)

"And you asked me to come here to meet you...alone?" Derek asked and tried to look uninterested by the news. But he knew that both he and Stiles could hear the way his heartbeat sped up. 

"I wanted to talk." Stiles said evenly as he looked up to meet Derek's eyes. "Grant offered to be the one to do so, but I thought we should avoid putting you two in the same room if we can."

Derek tensed at hearing that name, assuming it was the name of the man who was sleeping with Stiles. He looked around, trying to see if he could catch a recent scent. That was when he noticed that the apartment was rather bare for having four werewolves living in it. 

"We're not staying here anymore. Peter may come back here for one reason or another, maybe we'll have meetings here, but we've moved." Stiles explained as he caught how Derek's eyes noticed the emptiness. 

" _What_? Where?" Derek demanded.

"I'd rather not say." Stiles replied. 

"I thought there would be no more secrets." Derek stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"About _Deucalion_...and really I'm only keeping to what's relevant. Does that constitute all other information I have on him secret? Up for debate, I guess." Stiles drawled. When Derek growled, Stiles rolled his eyes and continued, "You led Agent McCall right to me. And as you heard from Scott when I first showed up, my father and him put aside their feelings to agree to work with the agent."

Derek tensed. Closing his eyes he mentally cursed. He knew how much Stiles wanted to keep his father out of this until Deucalion was taken care of. Having led the law right to his doorstep? Smooth move, Hale! 

"Stiles I am _so_ sorry. I never wanted-"

"Derek, it's okay." Stiles butted in. 

"Aren't you angry? You made it pointedly clear that you didn't want your father involved."

"I don't. And he's not. Grant's a magic user." Derek growled a the name. "He intervened. After you left, McCall made his way to his car, which was under the perimeter of the protection ward Grant and I set up. He made it so my dad was too busy to meet right away and then blocked Scott's dad's way this morning. My father knows you've been in contact with me. Grant erased the part where he followed you here, but still, I've become very paranoid. So I moved my pack. And for plausible deniability, I'd rather not share where. I've also wanted to ask that you... _not_ make yourself known around my father?"

Derek nodded his head, "If I had known Scott's dad was-"

"It's fine. I took care of it." Stiles interrupted.

"I still should have been more vigilant. Now I look like an idiot and that bastard witch is a hero." Derek growled, eyes flashing in jealousy for a moment.

"Hey, ease up! I know it's something you don't approve of, but Grant's a valuable asset and _not_ the enemy here."   

"He's _older_ than you. Older than _me_! You have a lot to take on and with how damn smart you are I don't understand how you can't see how he's using you!"

"He is _not_ using me!" Stiles exclaimed. Though his eyes were always red now, they turned a brighter hue of red in his anger. 

"You're his _fucktoy_ Stiles!" Derek cried. 

"I'm his _friend_! That may be a difficult concept for you to grasp, but give it a damn try. Maybe you see yourself and Kate Argent, but it's _nothing_ like that. He and I are friends who are comfortable enough around each other that we fuck when we want. You have werewolf instincts, you _know_ how it is! I'm the one leading this damn crusade against Deucalion because _he_ is very much _my_ problem. You and your petty jealousy may be someone's problem, but you're not mine!" 

  

* * *

 

 

"Okay...guys? You _do_ remember you're supposed to be a _team_ , right?" Stiles called out dryly as he watched Peter help pull Isaac's hand off the tree where it was pinned by an arrow. Allison looked sheepishly as she called out a 'sorry...' towards the blond wolf. 

Everyone had already arrived by the time Stiles and Derek got there. Some were doing warm up exercises while others talked. Derek arrived in his Camaro while Stiles took a car that Peter had gotten for him. As much as Stiles missed his Jeep and could easily get it, it would draw too much attention. When they arrived even the non-wolves would sense the tension between Derek and Stiles. Luckily more than just Stiles's pack knew not to mention anything. Instead they got right to the matter at hand. Stiles explained how he began training his pack to be an actual pack. 

It began with assessing the abilities of everyone. And he meant _everyone_. 

He had everyone, including his pack, run a lap at their fastest. He would time it and jot it down in his notebook. Lydia commented that it wasn't fair comparing all of their times when a lot of them had enhanced speed.

"No wonder you guys were nearly killed when we saved your asses." Erica rolled her eyes as she rested her hands on her hips. 

"The point of these training sessions is to learn how to work as a team while Stiles plots on how to make us stronger." Peter stated.

"Being in a team doesn't mean competing against one another. It's learning who's better at what to assign appropriate positions so we covers all the bases and learn to act in sync. Wherever one lacks, a team member will cover."

"Ergo...we kick ass with little to no injuries to the home team." Erica finished with a smug smirk.

It was smug because everyone looked at the three of them with disbelief before looking at Stiles. The Alpha just grinned slightly before nodding in agreement. 

"A lot of us were in lacrosse. Those who weren't, went to a lot of them games. And even if you didn't," he glanced over at Cora who was standing near Derek. "There's the simple understanding of a sports team. A team is full of players who play different positions. It's more than just pure speed or strength. It's a combination and knowing how and when to use it. Knowing what the ball is, learning to pass it to the appropriate player, and gaining as many points possible without getting penalties."

Everyone listened and nodded. By the time Stiles finished talking, Isaac's hand was healed. The wolves clenched and unclenched their hands and let their claws extend. Chris and Allison readjusted their bows(guns would be used at a later date), and Lydia was handling a mini-crossbow gifted to her by Allison.

"Alright...so what's the plan?" Scott asked.

"As I said. We'll begin with how I trained my back. I'll learn what you know, where your strengths lie. Once I have an idea of your comfort-zone I can help guide you on a personal note and put that into account in how to position you in a battle plan. It's all strategy and a generic one I'll try to keep it simple. My beginning estimations will be that Boyd, Derek, Peter, and Scott will be the muscle on the front lines. Gaining most of the attention and taking down the bigger targets. Erica, Isaac, and Cora are slimmer, but have their werewolf speed that makes them agile and hard to see and catch. They're what I call _Sabotage_. They'll take out any long distance shooters or anything of the sort that could be dangerous for us. Allison and Mr. Argent will be look-out. Posted at strategically pre-chosen locations that'll give them a vantage point. Allow them to see beyond and ahead and with their long distance weapons, take out a few enemies before they can even see us coming. Mr. Argent has past experience in the battle field so he will be accompanied by one of the twins. The other twin will accompany Allison and Lydia. As the two humans most new to this, I want them to stick together." At the slight look of indignation from Allison, and a bit peeved from Lydia, Stiles added quickly, "I'm not calling you weak. But you have to understand and acknowledge that you're going into battle against beings that are stronger, faster, and more blood thirsty than you."

"And Stiles likes to make sure there's always someone to watch your back." Boyd supplied.

"Yeah, he's a strong believer in the buddy system." Erica added with a grin. "After he assessed all of our abilities and began to train us, it was more than running drills. Though there was a lot of that." she pouted a bit at the memory of the beginning days of training. "It was learning survival skills, medical skills, anatomy-"

"Anatomy?" Cora repeated with a scoff and raised eyebrow. 

Stiles walked up to her, and on his way grabbed two throwing knives that were in the hunter's duffel bag. He passed one over to her before taking a step back. With a slight grin on his face he said, "Attack me."

"What!?" Scott and Lydia both cried out. 

"No!" Derek exclaimed as he looked sternly at his sister. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he threw the knife in the air, it spun three times, before he caught it in mid air. "Just lunge at me. Like you mean it. Trust me...even if you mange to hurt me, you won't kill me. Promise." he added a wink at the end. 

Cora blushed and shuffled since all eyes were on her. She steeled herself though and did as Stiles asked. She promptly ignored the growls from Derek and Scott and tried to slash at Stiles's chest. In a blink Stiles tapped a few pressure points in her arm that made her drop the knife and he had her turned around, her back pressed to his chest, and his knife at her throat.

He spoke in her ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "There are a lot of misconceptions on where to attack. Just like you did, people often try to go for the chest. Aim at the heart. But the heart is protected by the rib-cage and much more. Sure you can get lucky, but as I've instructed my pack to do...don't rely on luck." Stiles pocketed the knife and placed his hand on Cora's torso, pressing a bit to where the ribs end. "If you do want to go to the heart, you'll have to get up close, and stab upwards. Get passed the cage, and the heart is yours." 

He let a blushing Cora go, ignored the murderous glare Derek sent his way(whether it was jealousy or over protective brotherliness, Stiles wasn't sure), and turned to everyone as a group. "If you do find yourself in hand to hand combat with someone you want dead, slash at the stomach horizontally. It's hard to keep safe and fighting when you're trying to keep your guts from falling out."

"And all you need is one good slash. Then you can take your distance and let gravity do all the dirty work." Peter drawled as he picked at his nails in a bored fashion.

"Bodies are strong as a whole, regardless of species. Like machines, they're made of individual parts put together that makes them wondrous, but also very much like machines...if the right small part is tampered with enough...it causes the body as a whole, problems." Stiles explained. "Now...let's see what you can do."

Everyone got ready to go and followed the orders Stiles gave out. He soon had notes on their level of strength, speed, coordination, anticipation of attacks, and reaction times. Once that was done, Stiles sat all of them down and explained to everyone where he saw their strengths and weaknesses. 

The next two weeks straight were spend on working on everyone's strengths. Boyd, Peter, the twins joined together, Derek, and Scott excelled at pushing fallen tree logs from one side of the field to another. Erica, Isaac, Cora, Allison, and Lydia excelled at running formations and making sharp and unexpected turns. Chris was one hell of a shot that was really just amazingly impressive. Stiles dubbed him 'Hawkeye', which made the hunter smile slightly. 

On the third weak Stiles began to introduce them each to drills that would help them work on the areas they needed help. Boyd, Peter, the twins, Derek, and Scott began to do running formation drills. Peter and Boyd had practice already, and Derek was also a bit better, but they still had trouble making very sharp and unexpected turns. Erica knew her limits but struggled with her pride and didn't want to be out done by Cora who was pushing herself very hard, wanting to be ready against the fight with Deucalion. The two she-wolves and Isaac pushed heavy fallen trees as best as they could, but they struggled. Stiles and Chris helped all of them learn to be quiet while moving through the forest. It was easier for some, like Allison who already had practice with that. Though Lydia wasn't as heavy footed as some of the bigger wolves, she didn't really think stepping on a twig made that much of a difference outside of a horror movie. 

All of the wolves noticed that as the days went by, Stiles appeared more ragged and tired. The dark circles under his eyes began to come back, and some of the injuries he sustained would last days, even if they were small scratches. 

Even if someone tried to bring it up, Stiles would easily deflect. When Peter, Erica, or Boyd were asked they shrugged, claiming they didn't know what was going on. And though they didn't, they _did_ know that the nightmares were becoming more frequent and more terrifyingly real. 

* * *

 

"Haven't seen your friend in a while..." Peter commented idly one day over coffee. Erica had gone with Boyd to restock on a few things. Since finding out that Agent McCall was actually good at his job, they were taking extra precautions. Stiles practically avoided Beacon and kept to _Refuge_ and their training location. 

"Something's come up in his coven. He had to leave." Stiles replied as he worked on his notes. 

"Maybe you should call him back for...a _session_." Peter tried to sound as innocent as possible. However, innocent and Peter are almost never used in the same sentence for a reason. 

Stiles stopped writing and looked over at his Beta. Peter pushed his coffee aside and stared right back at his Alpha.

"I'm not stupid Stiles. You knew that when you came to me. Do I understand what's going on with you? No. But can I make a guess as to why you suddenly out of nowhere get yourself a fuck buddy? Yes. And seriously, one who shares a startling amount of characteristics with my nephew?" Peter asked incredulously as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter's dramatics. "Look, Grant's busy. I can't do anything about that. But I am back in Beacon. I supposed I could go to one of the Currents and take some energy from them...just enough to make everyone stop worrying."

"If you want that to happen I suggest taking more than just enough. Be greedy. Drain the tap dry." Peter suggested. 

* * *

 

Once it was late enough Stiles excused himself. Peter was right, he did need another _session_. He didn't want to kill, but he also hated relying on someone else like he did with Grant just to feel like he wasn't about to collapse into a coma at any second. The sex was great, no doubt about that, but it was a sense of pride that only grew when he became an Alpha werewolf.

He headed to the school where he knew one of the Current Lines was. It was also where he did one of his first supernatural kills with Ms. Blake. With her blood on the pavement, even if it was gone now, her death still marked that place. One of the places he first felt the power of an Alpha. It would be a good location to use as a tap. 

Once there he let his magic reach out and tap into the current.

At first Stiles thought it was working. His hands glowed and he could feel the different sense of burning behind his eyes as he used magic. There was something...different though. He stopped and looked at his hands. 

They were shaking. 

 

Something was very much wrong. 

* * *

 

Derek sighed as he shut off the engine of his car. He was parked in the school's parking lot. Erica replied to his text about Stiles's whereabouts. Derek knew he was being petty and childish and he wanted to apologize. Stiles was facing a much bigger threat. A threat that could mean so much pain and misery for all of them if Deucalion comes back. While Stiles was actually doing something about it, Derek was throwing a fit over the fact that Stiles was in a relationship with someone who wasn't him. Maybe he was acting out a bit more because the person Stiles was with was very similar to him. Regardless, Stiles was right, he didn't need Derek to be a problem. Derek still very much wanted to be part of Stiles's pack and therefore wanted to apologize as soon as possible. 

Getting out of the car he sniffed for Stiles's scent. He caught it soon enough and it led him inside. It was late, so the school was empty. Derek's ears picked up various sounds and among them a heartbeat. He followed it until he spotted a body. 

But as he approached, he did so with caution. Something didn't feel right here.

"Stiles?"

Stiles turned around slowly and answered with a casual, "Hey." 

  

The moment Stiles turned away Derek noticed it. His eyes weren't red anymore. 

"What's wrong?" 'Stiles' asked. 

"You're not Stiles, are you?" Derek asked, voice low as he tried to keep the fear of what this could mean, down. 

'Stiles' dropped whatever act he was doing and smirked in a very not Stiles way. Derek growled as he lunged to attack but 'Stiles' held out his arm and in a flash of golden light, Derek was tossed across the room with an immense amount of power. 'Stiles' looked on with a cold stare of indifference as Derek's head hit the wall so hard, he fell unconscious immediately. 

   

"Not yet. But with how much promise he showed...I will be." Deucalion in Stiles body replied to Derek's unconscious form.  

 


	7. Feels Like The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, as Stiles's second in command, has orders to follow for circumstances such as these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Feels Like The End" by Shane Alexander
> 
> I wanted to make some things clear that may have been a bit confusing last few chapters. I may not be able to address this in the story yet...but I want you the readers to be aware. 
> 
> In here, Stiles killed Ms. Blake before she could sacrifice too many people to the Nemeton. Though the power was there, the ritual to wake it up fully was never completed. Stiles, Scott, and Allison didn't sacrifice themselves in place of their parents to the Nemeton. Stiles could access it though because of his magic, and then later when he was in Purgatory to lure Deucalion there himself, it was sort of like the sacrifice, so the link between them is sort of there. It'll be better explained when the time comes, but it may not be in this chapter. Please have patience if you're curious about it.

  

Peter waited, irritated and annoyed with every minute that ticked by. 

Stiles was known for disappearing, recently it was becoming quite the bad habit, but Peter usually had an idea of his whereabouts and how long he'll be gone for. As the days counted down to Deucalion's arrival from the _Other Side_ , he couldn't help but feel a bit more paranoid than normal. Being a wolf, he knew better than to ignore his instincts but there was little he could do other than call and text Stiles after checking in at the school. 

After three AM and Stiles hadn't returned or sent a message of any sort, Peter stopped by and found it empty. 

He tried finding Stiles's scent, but he wasn't surprised when he couldn't find it. Stiles was an expert in hiding, with his magic more so, unless he wanted to be found, Peter wouldn't have luck there. With a frustrated growl he made it back to _Refuge_ and waited. 

He hated waiting. 

When a text came in he was a bit surprised his pants didn't catch fire from the speed he used to fish out his phone. Imagine his disappointment when he saw that it was from Derek and not Stiles. Peter ignored it for about a minute or two before he gave in. One, because it was from Derek and in text form was dire enough. Two, anything to keep from _just_ waiting. 

* * *

 

"What do you mean by 'Deucalion's back and has taken over Stiles's body'?" Peter asked as he met up with Derek at his apartment. 

"Exactly what it sounds like. I went to apologize to Stiles for my behavior. But when I found him...something was _off_. Then he turned around and his eyes weren't red anymore. Even if they went back to normal for whatever reason..." Derek paused as he tried to find the right words to describe Stiles, or rather 'Not-Stiles'. "The way he held himself...it was all wrong. It...it wasn't _Stiles_." 

  

Peter studied Derek for a long while. Though Derek was used to long silences and his uncle's theatrics, the stare was a bit unnerving after a solid minute. Cora who was standing in the background with her arms cross, stepped in. She'd been the one to pick up Derek from the school after a whoozy Derek woke up and dialed the last number he'd called. Over the last year of hearing Stiles-this and Stiles-that, then the last few weeks of seeing the new Alpha werewolf version and being trained by him, she had an appreciation for the guy. Though she knew it was different from her brother and her uncle. 

"I helped Derek look and try to find a trace of him but there wasn't one. There was a lingering scent where Derek called me from and a stronger point out in the parking lot, but beyond that it goes cold." Cora explained. 

Peter Hm'd as he crossed his arms and thought about the information. 

"'Hm' what?" Cora demanded. 

"'Hm', I'm thinking." Peter sneered with a slight eye roll.

"It's no time for your games, Peter!" Derek barked.

 

Peter turned to give his nephew a sharp glare and snarled fiercely, "Let me _assure_ you, dear nephew, I am _not_ playing games. In my time away maybe your opinion of me hasn't changed, but _my_ relationship with Stiles _has_. He may be a dream _you're_ chasing, but he is _my_ pack and _my_ Alpha. If you think I'm playing games then you need to _wake the fuck up!_  "

He stormed out of the loft, leaving a rather stunned Derek and Cora in his wake. 

* * *

 

"Neither Erica or Boyd are responding." Isaac stated as he checked his phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes. 

Scott frowned as he paced back and forth in front of the Clinic. The two were waiting for every one else to arrive. It was really dark since it was some time after four in the morning when they received a call from Derek. They decided the clinic would be a good place to meet up given the information. 

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" Isaac asked after a moment.

"You think?" Scott asked, his voice trying to hopeful, but failing. They both heard the skepticism.

"We knew Deucalion was coming back. We never got to how though." 

Scott and Isaac turned to the new voices and watched as Lydia and Allison came into view. Even with the limited lighting, neither wolf could miss the bow and quiver Allison was carrying and the crossbow Lydia was holding. It'd been Lydia who'd spoken.

"Where's your dad?" Scott asked Allison. 

"He said he would try to inform some of the hunters in town to be prepared. He's not saying exactly what, but he's telling them something may be going down. After that he's going to do a round and check up on the Sheriff." Allison explained. 

Scott nodded, "Okay good. Text him and tell him to report back when he's done."

"Derek's here." Isaac announced as Allison pulled out her phone to text her dad Scott's orders. 

Derek and Cora pulled up in Derek's Camaro. When the older Hale looked around the group his frown deepened. "No twins or Boyd or Erica?"

"I asked the twins to head to the hospital and keep an eye on my mom. Haven't been able to get in contact with Erica or Boyd. Or Peter." Scott said seriously and they all looked around and it seemed like everyone might be thinking the same thing. 

"We may have pissed off Peter. Looks like Stiles's pack is looking for him without us. So we have to look for either Deucalion in Stiles's body, or his pack." Cora spoke. 

" _Great_..." Lydia huffed.

Cora glared at her and Lydia glared back. Though they've worked together, there has always been some sort of tension between the two that seemed unsolvable. Before it could escalate to something petty judging from their intense gazes, Allison stepped in front of Lydia, blocking her from view. She turned to Derek and asked, "What happened exactly?"

Derek sighed, hating the attention that was now on him. He felt like a failure for being taken down so easily, and more so for not being able to help Stiles in any way. Taking in a deep breath he retold the story from start to finish. Once they knew all he did, they split up into teams of two, and headed to different possible locations of where Deucalion might be. 

Allison and Lydia headed back to the school. Scott and Isaac headed to the old bank where Cora, Boyd, and Erica were once being held in. Derek took Cora and headed towards Peter's apartment first, and then towards the forest where the old Nemeton stump was. When Cora asked Derek why they were heading there he said it was a place all the packs back in the day used to respect and see as neutral ground. That there was something about it he didn't really understand then, and still doesn't. But it was still a good place to look. 

They were to report in with each other every half an hour. The plan was unclear and not the best, but it was what they had.

Keep in contact, find a lead, hope for the best. 

* * *

 

"Purgatory is quite the interesting place...not as quiet and empty as some think it to be. But maybe that was because I wasn't really dead. I heard voices, you know. Want to know what they said?"

"A helpful suggestion to make you shut up, perhaps?" Peter drawled smugly as he stared down Deucalion, even as he wore his Alpha's face. 

Deucalion ignored Peter's snark and continued, unphased by the intimidation tact Peter was trying for, with Erica and Boyd flanking him just as menacingly. 

"They say that Stiles is dying."

 

For a second all three lost their composure, but only for that second. Stiles has explained to them the art and importance of a poker face when dealing with psychos like Deucalion. Show emotion and it gives your enemy amo to use against you. The Demon Wolf was a charmer who liked to use his wit before needing to use his force. He loved to play mind games, and if they wanted to help Stiles they needed to be mentally and emotionally strong. 

But it was hard. It was Stiles's body he was wearing, and the three knew it wasn't a lie that Stiles seemed to be near death most days. They all worried about what this time with Deucalion in control of Stiles's body would do to it. Would he know what to do to keep it from dying? Seeing how weak and pale he was now, the three wolves were beginning to doubt it. 

"He is, you know." Deucalion continued with his causality as he walked towards them, then passed them. "He was a damned fool for thinking he could outsmart me."

 

Erica and Boyd prepared to lunge themselves but Peter raised his hand like Stiles had done so many times to stop them. As second in command in the pack, the two younger wolves obeyed the older Hale. 

"Stiles was many things, _our Alpha_ being one of those things, but he was no fool." Peter claimed, giving off a bit of a snarl. 

 

 

* * *

 

"Remind me again why we just let him go?" Erica demanded as she and Boyd followed behind Peter. 

"He's going to go off and kill people, you know that right?" Boyd inquired.

Peter didn't seemed phased by it as he nodded, "More than likely. He'll want to test out what he can do and what his limits are. This is our window." He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small notepad and pen and jotted something down. Tearing the piece of paper he handed it to Erica. Reaching into his jean's pocket next he pulled out his keys before removing one from the ring and also passing it over. "Head to the train station and find this locker and everything in it. Be careful not to be followed and be safe. Meet me at _Refuge_ when you're done."

"I don't understand..." Boyd said as he looked at the paper in Erica's hands. 

"Deucalion is back. This is what we've been training for. Stiles may not be here, but we still have orders on how to proceed. You two getting what's in that locker are your current orders. Do as you're told." Peter commanded. 

"What about you?" Erica asked.

"I've got my orders too. Like I said, this is our window and we have to act before it shuts."

"What window is that? How can we know that Deucalion won't go after us? Or the others?"

"Because Deucalion knows he's not as strong as he was. Back when we were in front of him he only showed signs of magic. I don't think he's a wolf. But that can very well change. Right now he'll focus on his magic and most likely seeking to quench his blood thirst. He _is_ going to kill people, but only to get the hang of how to do so with his new bound powers. We have...maybe a few days before he'll think about coming after people we know. Let's not waste time. Hurry." Peter ordered before turning and heading to his next destination. 

* * *

 

 Since he heard that Deucalion was back and in Stiles's body, Chris had some of his hunters follow and keep Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall safe. Even though Scott's mother knew of the supernatural, she was still a civilian and they had no idea whatsoever what Deucalion's plans were. From what Scott told them weeks ago that his father and the Sheriff were working together very adamantly to find Stiles, it was getting harder and harder to keep things from the Sheriff and have resorted into avoiding him. 

Sending some of his hunters to do the job gave him more time to focus on Deucalion himself, and also keep their cover from being made. The Sheriff must suspect Allison being involved somehow in whatever Scott knew about Stiles's disappearance. The last thing they needed was some sort of confrontation. 

Stiles swore he'd deal with his father once everything was cleared and safe. 

They all clung to the hope that that's what _will_ happen. 

Chris was plotting away in his office when he heard the knock on his door. He looked at his watch to see what time it was and if could guess who it was and for what reason. No one came to mind. He made sure he had a loaded weapon on him that he could easily reach as he approached the door. 

He looked through the peep hole once...then twice...then a third time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. As he slowly opened the door he wondered just how bad he was going to regret that decision. 

       

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" 

* * *

 

"I don't like this." Erica stated as she entered _Refuge_. 

"I have to agree." Boyd stated as he carried a small backpack on his shoulder. 

"Trust us...we're not all that sure how we feel about being here either." Chris Argent replied, looking as uncomfortable as he sounded. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xft1/v/t1.0-9/11700843_939342079457394_4443203191390294673_n.jpg?oh=fd16dad4251afcddeb73095cb1d71364&oe=56FC0881)

Peter came out of his room and perked up when he saw them. "Ah, good. You're back. Was beginning to worry something happened to the stuff."

"We're fine, thank you for asking." Erica snipped as Boyd passed over the backpack. 

"I think I'd be insulted if you weren't, seeing as we're pack mates and all." Peter drawled as he opened up the backpack and pulled out an old looking book. He passed it over to the other guest who has been quiet so far. Ms. Morrell took the book and gently ran her fingers over the cover before flipping through the pages. "Stiles said he booked marked it."

Ms. Morrell stopped at a certain page that had a piece of paper wedge inside. She looked over the text and nodded. "Yes...this is it." she continued to read, flipping through the page and then another one. Everyone was quiet as they looked at her. Chris and Peter looking at her intently. Erica and Boyd shared a confused inquisitive look with one another. "It'll take me a few days to get ready, but I think it's manageable."

Peter frown slightly, "How _many_ days?"

"Minimum three." she replied.

"Maximum?" Chris asked.

"A full week would be nice."

"Unless you're comfortable with the morgue receiving more residents, I don't think we have that sort of time, sweetheart." Peter chimed in with his usual Creeper Charm. 

"Okay, whoa...what the hell is going on!" Erica demanded. 

"Stiles's orders." Peter replied plainly. Playfulness he had a second ago gone as he looked at his pack-mates with a serious expression they've come to learn was genuine. 

"Stiles is MIA, last I checked." Erica replied hotly as she crossed her arms over his chest. 

Peter stared her down before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a piece of folded paper before passing it to the other two wolves. They unfolded it and read it together before turning back to look at Peter. 

"Stiles may be gone, but as I told Deucalion...he was no fool."

"This is..."

"He's asking..."

"For us to finish what he started." Peter finished for them.

Erica shook her head fiercely, "No way!"

"Yes way." Before she could protest, Peter was in front of her looking down at her with steely blue eyes. "You don't like. Well I don't either. I'm pissed that it's come to this, but I can't ignore what I know. And you want to know what I know Erica? I know what Stiles has told me. What I've seen and heard of Deucalion himself before and after all this happened. He's a threat and he's pissed. You've been at the lack of his mercy, so you _know_. Stiles at first was the only thing in his way but that changed. We assumed Stiles would be with us, but he thought out scenarios...thought out  _this_ scenario!"

Erica didn't look away from Peter's intense stare but after a while back down a bit. Then asked, "Why are they here? Seems like a pack affair."

"Expect that it isn't." Peter stated. He pointed to the book in Ms. Morrell's hands and began to explain. "Stiles left instructions should anything happen to him. He wasn't sure if he'd make it considering how much his body demanded. In case Deucalion found a way back, Stiles gave us the spell he originally used to sent him there in the first place."

"Didn't he say he had to go to Purgatory himself to lure Deucalion there too?" Boyd asked.

"Yes, but Stiles is a clever little shit who knows people. He and some other magic users modified the spell. It's a one way trip this time." as Peter said it his mouth thinned out into a line. Clearing his throat he continued, "Since none of us are magic users, I needed to get one, hence...the councilor." 

"And the hunter?" Boyd asked. 

"This is Deucalion, the bane of your existence. Your almost killer. Temporary master of our Alpha and gods know what else. Even with our training and cunning...a little help won't hurt. We're not just doing this for honor and pride...if we can't stop Deucalion there is no doubt he's going to go after people. The Sheriff being high on his list. If we can't save Stiles...we should at least secure his father's safety."

"Why not use the vet?" Erica asked after a pause.

"Alan....is rusty. The magic that needs to be done is complicated. Everyone in this room admires and cares a lot for Stiles. But we also all understand the serious threat that Deucalion poses. Especially if he now has magic. Stiles's magic to be precise. Adding the fact that he was in the _Other Side_ listening to secrets of the dead from who knows how long ago? They may not be willing to do what needs to be done. Alan has a soft spot for Scott who has a very soft spot for those he cares about. Stiles was Scott's best friend...he'll think he has time to save him...he won't." Ms. Morrell said calmly.

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xat1/v/t1.0-9/11215161_939342152790720_1451343378078864538_n.png?oh=3c41c116772e447fba784e2df332a8da&oe=57431E55)

"You must be fun at parties." Erica deadpanned. 

"Are we really giving up on Stiles though?" Boyd asked, sadness clear in his voice. 

Everyone's eyes were on Peter as they waited for him to answer. 

"We follow Stiles's orders and deal with Deucalion first and foremost. We'll proceed from there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I personally am loving how Peter is in this fic and his friendship with Stiles. 
> 
> Though I should probably find a Beta, my schedule is really bad and updates are really random. So excuse any errors. 
> 
> Also, I don't know why every once in a while AO3 makes it so one of the pics I've chosen for a moment in the story can't be seen. I go through this story every once in a while to make sure they're there, but if you're reading this or rereading this and you can't see a pic/gif...let me know please. I spend hours looking through them, editing my own, to make the experience better for you guys, so it sucks when you can't get them.


	8. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "Monster" by Imagine Dragons
> 
> ((I would also recommend listening to "Monster" by Skillet. That one would be fitting for Stiles while he was possessed, but the one by Imagine Dragons seemed...a bit more fitting for the chapter. Either way, both are good songs with the same title.))

_"Do you want the bite? Yes...or no?"_

 

"Hale?...Hale? _Hale_!"

Peter snapped out of his thoughts, eyes flashing blue towards Chris who took a step back and raised his hands in placating manner. 

"You okay?" Chris asked tentatively. 

He was in _Refuge_ with Peter plotting how they were going to corner Deucalion and give Marin enough time to do the spell. Erica was off collecting some of the items that are easier to collect. Boyd was fetching some of the things that weren't so easy to find lying around. And Ms. Morrell was collecting the rest she'll need, along with a few magical power boosters. The spell Stiles left them was big. It would need some serious mojo. Soon after Erica and Boyd were informed about their plan, Peter contacted with Stiles's _friend_.  It took him a few hours to get in contact but he did. The talk was brief, but it got the point across. 

Peter wasn't sure what Grant's feelings were exactly regarding Stiles. If they were really real or if they were just friendly allies who liked to fuck when possible. Some may deny that friends with benefits actually existed, and maybe it was true. There was no denying feelings being stronger than what was voiced out loud, but people like Grant and Stiles understood the lives they led. Knew that they couldn't have everything they deserved, and took what they could. Even if what they took wasn't enough. 

It was why Peter made it clear to everyone that no one else outside of who he allowed was to be contacted. Derek, Scott, Allison...anyone, they'd want to save Stiles. They'd follow their hearts blindly and as much as Peter wanted to do that too, he couldn't. He had to keep a clear head and look at things logically. 

"If by 'Okay' you mean alive and in one piece with a ethically moral understanding of societies rules despite my natural psychopathic impulses? Yeah, I'm just peachy." Peter sneered.

Chris sighed, "I know this isn't easy, but it's what needs to be done."

Peter scoffed. "You don't need to give me that speech, Argent. I _know_ that. It's _why_ I called you and Morrell specifically. I can't have emotions of love and loyalty blind the call of duty."

"Wouldn't it have been better to leave Erica and Boyd out of it in that case?" Chris inquired. 

"It's different for them. They might still hold on to a hope that in the end I'll have some miraculous trick that'll save Stiles, but they understand. Stiles...he..." Peter sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was quiet for a moment before he turned to lock eye with the hunter, "The Stiles you're mentally preparing yourself to put down isn't the same one as mine. The Stiles you're feeling sorry for is the son of the sheriff. The last living member of a good man who doesn't deserve that and that strikes a nerve close to home. You see Allison's classmate, and by proxy what one day could very well happen to your daughter because this is a dangerous life."

Peter took in a deep breath before he said softly. "The Stiles I'm saying goodbye to was my Alpha." He looked at Chris with an intense look. In that stare was possibly the most human anguish Chris has seen in a long time. "My family was _murdered_...burned alive." Chris looked away with shame, but looked back up when he heard Peter laugh. "I'm not saying it to hurt your feelings..." Peter stopped, scoffed before smirking, "Or maybe I am. I am an asshole after all. But back to my point. They were killed. I was left as a burned out husk for years, trapped in my own mind as I slowly went insane. Before the fire I was...mischievously cunning, but nothing too out of control. My...my sister...my _Alpha_ , kept me in check.

"You know the rest though..." Peter waved a dismissive hand as he recounted what happened, "I regained use of my body, went insane and on a spree, grew to be hated and thought of a villain...which I did kind of _brilliantly_ I think. But none of that brilliance could ever fill the hole in my life. Wolves by nature are social creatures. The lone wolf act is a curse that none of us want...it's pathetic and miserable.

"Because of Stiles I have a pack. I have a family. For once in a _very_ long time...the world makes sense again. Stiles did that. So yeah, saying goodbye to the guy that fix me won't _be easy_."

 

* * *

 

 

  

Derek opened the closet door where he and Cora first found the maps Peter was using to track Stiles. But just as the last time he checked, and the hundreds of time before that, it was empty. 

"You really think you're going to find anything new? He hasn't been here in months! Hell, do you really think you can find anything reliable or useful in whatever Peter's given us?" Cora asked as she approached her brother. 

"He was pissed with us...but these maps still held information from when he was tracking Stiles..." Derek mused. 

Cora scoffed, "Again...how can you trust they're reliable?"

"Peter's cunning, but the best lies always hold a bit of truth. Was he hiding more crucial information from us?"

"Obviously." she deadpanned.

Derek gave her an impatient look before continuing, "These are locations within or around Beacon Hills" he said as he pointed the pinned up maps. Then he shared another look with her, "...I don't know the full story. But if Deucalion is back and using Stiles's body-"

Cora was now facing the maps just as Derek before she continued for him, "He may backtrack to some of these locations. Which he doesn't know we know about." She looked at her brother, smirking slightly, a little impressed. 

"Won't hurt to check out." Derek replied.

"Also the only lead we have since Stiles's pack is MIA." Cora muttered. 

Derek nodded as he took out his cell. 

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

Sighing, Derek looked through his contacts before pressing 'call'. "I...the one thing Stiles has been trying to teach us is how to work together instead of competing with one another. It doesn't matter who finds Deucalion first, just that we do. We have to stop acting like we're on different tea- Yeah, Scott? Look...I might have something. Meet me at the Vet Clinic and bring everyone." 

* * *

 

 

He had the basics down on the magic in his control. It was fighting him though. The magic properly belonged to Stiles, and the training and situations Deucalion had placed Stiles through to strengthen him have enforced his magic recognize only Stiles as it's true master. He could feel it swirl and burn inside of him. Angry and wild. Being close to Beacon and the Currents, his magic reached towards them...towards any connection to the Other Side where it can reach it's rightful master. If he didn't act soon, he would lose his new body and powers and his _sight_. 

He wouldn't let it happen. Not again. 

As he caressed the sheriff's badge he began to form a plan. Knowing what needed to be done. 

Pulling out Stiles's phone he made a call. It took just about one ring before the other side picked up.

" _Stiles_!?"

He took a deep breath before giving his best impression of Stiles.  "D-dad? Dad I'm in trouble..." there was silence over the line and he had to check to make sure the call hadn't been disconnected. "Hello?"

_"I'm here! I'm...I just...god, I've missed you kid."_

"I've missed you too dad. I...I wanted to call, I did. But-" Deucalion was glad he was doing this over the phone, he wasn't sure he could keep from rolling his eyes. 

_"Don't worry, son. All that's important is that you're back. Where are you?"_

Deucalion shook his head and rolled his eyes once more. It was all too easy.

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/11750605_939343406123928_253190339783391154_n.jpg?oh=886026c2ece6c60b141dfa8af61e9a75&oe=57484E46)

* * *

 

 

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Peter. People will talk."

"Considering my demands for that consist of you leaving Stiles's body and leaving our pack alone for the rest of your miserable life, I rather doubt it'll happen."

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Deucalion drawled. He paced around Peter, watching him with a careful eye. "Is there any point in asking what you're planning?"

"Who says I'm planning anything?"

Deucalion sent Peter a look that loudly said, 'Seriously?'

Peter shrugged but relented, "I'm a bit more tech savvy than my nephew. And I just so happened to notice that the Sheriff received a phone call. I hold no illusions that we can save Stiles. But I can make sure nothing happens to his father."

"Is that a threat?" Deucalion asked, somewhat amused.

"No, but should you try _anything_ , you can consider _this_ a promise.  Touch the Sheriff...and I will personally show you a level of hell even Satan himself fears."

* * *

 

 

 

"I guess I should start with apologizing for our last encounter. You'll have to understand-"

"You're not Stiles." Derek cut in. He turned to look over at Deucalion wearing Stiles's face and even though he should keep a straight face, he couldn't stop the sadness from coming through. 

Deucalion nodded in agreement. "I'm not. And I'm sorry to say that you can't save him."

Derek growled and his nostril's flared with anger, but that was all he could do. He tried to move, to lunge and attack, but he found himself paralized. His eyes widened when he saw Deucalion smirk and his eyes glow ever slightly.  

He and Cora went to meet up with Scott and the rest. After telling them their bit of information, Scott being a bit angry that they kept it hidden all this time, they split up and went to search different locations. Similar teams were kept as last time. Scott went with Isaac, Allison with Lydia, the twins with themselves, and they even managed to get Dr. Deaton involved too. It was while at a gas station refueling that he got a text. It'd been from Stiles's phone and it asked him to meet him somewhere alone. 

As much as he wanted to play by the rules Stiles tried to teach them, he stuck to his mannerisms and snuck away from his sister. When he arrive at the location, it was an old motel just in the outskirts of Beacon. 

"I want to talk. You're going to listen..." Deucalion approached him until he was a few inches away. "I'm going to undo the spell. I can easily put it back, but I'd rather not. So...let's be civil, shall we?" he snapped his fingers and Derek stumbled a bit forward before he caught himself. He squared his shoulders and braced his stance before looking Deucalion down. 

"Man of so little words...much better than your uncle. I honestly don't know how Stiles tolerated him." Deucalion scoffed. 

Derek perked at attention. He was curious and wanted to ask, but he also wanted to rip Deucalion out of Stiles's body. 

"I have all of Stiles's memories you see. When I switched out places we...let's say there was a moment of merging. For a second or two, we were one in mind, body, and spirit." Deucalion stated, sounding pleased with himself but all his smirk did was make Derek feel nauseous. "He and your uncle have become quite close...but not as close as him and that Grant fellow."

Derek growled at that name out of instinct.

Deucalion smiled, "Yes...I saw your jealousy as well."

"Not jealous." Derek growled.

"Right." Deucalion said, though it was clear he didn't believe it. So he threw Derek a bone. "Grant was. Is. He's away right now, probably still thinks Stiles is his. Sort of. Sorry, I'm being confusing, aren't I? Stiles liked you. Has for a while, but it was this whole thing as he tried to figure out his sexuality, you were older than him, everyone's lives and situations mattered more than his...it was all so much, he ignored it. He repressed it until he took noticed that his fuck toys while with me all shared...let's call them 'Derek' traits. 

"You should have seen his thoughts when you were all willing and wanting to join his pack. It was presenting a tall glass of water to a man whose been traveling the desert. Grant hates you as much as you hate him...Stiles thought about _you_ in bed. Called out your name a few times in the beginning."

Derek licked his lips and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. "Why are you telling me this?"

Deucalion took a step closer to Derek. "I'm not just possessing Stiles's body Derek...I've taken over."

Derek shook his head and took a step back. Deucalion taking another step forward, following. 

"I have. He sent me into Purgatory and I found that one in a millionth way out. And used it up. It's over...I _am_ the last thing that remains of Stiles. And you can have me..."

Derek's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He licked his lips and let his eyes roam over Stiles's body, making Deucalion smirk.

"You want it, don't you? Have for a while...these last few weeks it's been worse... _stronger_. Stiles fought it, fought what you feel...it's not wrong Derek. And you can have what's left of him. You can have his body whenever you want, however you want..."as Deucalion spoke, he stepped closer to Derek until they were right in front of each other. Derek closed his eyes and Deucalion in Stiles's body reached up and kissed him. 

 

If he kept his eyes close, if he thought hard enough, he could believe it. Believe it was Stiles and that he finally had him.

When Deucalion's hands traveled down and landed on Derek's belt, Derek froze. He gripped Deucalion's hands and kept them from moving. He opened his eyes and stepped back, but didn't say anything. 

Deucalion grinned, "You don't have to lose everything, Derek. I can be anything you want me to be. I can be Stiles. You just have to protect me..." when Derek furrowed his brows in confusion, Deucalion reached up and cupped Derek's cheek with one hand. He tried for his most sincere look, channeling his best impression of Stiles. "Peter and his pack...they want to get rid of me. They're going to attack me...and soon. Protect me, Derek. Protect the last of Stiles."

* * *

 

 

 

    

"They sent  _you_?" 

"Fight fire with fire, you know how it goes. Except I know how to make my fire burn hotter." Grant spoke evenly as he held his gun stead and aimed at 'Stiles's'  head. "Hale...to be frank, I didn't care to ever meet you properly, but least of all like this. You do understand that _this_ isn't Stiles, right?"

"He knows who I am. He also know a good deal when he sees it." Deucalion stated smugly, even if Derek looked uneasy. 

 

"Making deals with the devil is an idiot mistake. One that the _real_ Stiles would hate you for. Step away from him and slowly leave the building Hale." Grant ordered. 

Deucalion turned to Derek and gave him a demanding look, "You're not backing down now are you? They send in...this _hack_ , and you stumble?" Deucalion approached Derek, invading his personal space and looked at him with sad doe eyes before speaking quietly, "You're not going to let him hurt me, are you?"

"Oh come on! You can't seriously be falling for this. He's _not_ Stiles!" Grant barked as he cocked his gun. 

Derek immediately pushed Deucalion behind him and stood between the gun and him. "I know he's not. I...I _do_. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you, or anyone else, hurt him."

"Oh for Gods sake! If you think I'm above shooting you, you're wrong! I don't know what the fuck you've got going through your brain, but let me make it easy for you to understand. You've got one last chance to stand down before I take you _both_ down!" 

Derek's eyes flashed blue and his claws and fangs extended. He roared in challenge. "Get the fuck away from Stiles!"

Grant clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You deluded mutt..."

Derek growled before lunging himself at Grant. The mage dodged Derek's claws by centimeters before turning and firing his gun. He shot at Derek's legs to make him fall over. It took a few minutes but he finally did manage it. As Derek tried, and failed, to remain up right and get to 'Stiles's' side, Deucalion was looking at Grant with a frown. 

"You're a magic user...a rather powerful one. Why use a gun?"

Grant chuckled, smile gracing his lips, "Simple. It's called...a distraction."

In a blink, Grant was engulfed by smoke and disappeared. Deucalion's eyes widened and then flashed gold as he felt the pulse in power. 

"NO! _NO_! YOU _CAN'T_ DO THIS! I AM DEUCALION! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I AM THE DEMON WOLF! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" 

The pulse of power knocked Derek to the ground. He blinked a few times as he tried to get his bearing together and make sense of whatever the hell was going on. Grant was gone, the air in the room was swirling like mad. His eyes were wolfed out and he could see sparks of energy every so often. They seemed to be surrounding Stiles's body. A vortex began to form around it, Deucalion swinging at it wildly. He was yelling but his screams were eaten up by the howling of the winds. 

Derek tried to concentrate and when he did, he could hear chanting from outside. He forced himself up and towards the window. It was blurry but after enough squinting he could make out the people outside. The councilor Morrell was in a symbol, arms extended as she chanted, across from her stood Grant. In four point around the sigil they created were Peter, Boyd, Erica, and Chris. Each of them was holding something and in the center was an opening to another vortex that got bigger and bigger, longer and longer, until it connected to the one that surrounded Deucalion. Derek tried to scream at them to stop. That there had to be another way. A way that involved saving Stiles. 

But his screams were drowned out. 

  

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xlp1/v/t1.0-9/11745910_939343896123879_4550099556268277370_n.jpg?oh=7580ede5839a41a7b5e1efb33db6ccd7&oe=56FB6B0D)

 

The was a blinding flash and another pulse that knocked Derek back down. When he again opened his eyes...he was alone. He searched and searched but Stiles's body was gone. Running towards the window he saw that the magic that had swirled around the others was gone now too. All who participated were thrown by the pulse as well. Derek jumped out the window and ran towards them to make sure they were alright. He heard seven heartbeats, not counting his own. Which made him pause and look around. 

Maybe it failed?

"STILES!"

Derek's heart sank and his chest filled with dread. While everyone else remained passed out, Derek will have to face a very pissed off and crazed Sheriff. 

 

 

"Where is he? Where is he!?" the Sheriff demanded as he approached Derek. Then he pointed at the sigil and everyone in or around it, "What the hell did they do?!" he demanded. 

* * *

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/11226171_939344209457181_4448475986151238439_n.jpg?oh=c3ea4467837a9593286d06022df9e7cc&oe=570E77B4)

When Deucalion opened his eyes he thrashed about, feeling unsteady and unsure of where he was. A feeling that was oddly enough, not the first time he's felt it. He finally stopped when he saw... _something_ , familiar. 

 

"Why hello little sheep...I've been waiting for you." 

* * *

Fin

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good story teller must always know where to stop. 
> 
> But do keep an eye out for it's sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> In Greek mythology, Nyctimus was one of the fifty sons of the Arcadian king Lycaon, who is where we get the word Lycanthropy from. Nyctimus's role in the death of Lycaon varies from source to source. One version tells that he was killed and served up as part of a feast to Zeus; and was later brought back to life. Another story claims that he was the only son of Lycaon to survive the wrath of Zeus as a result of the interference of Gaia. In both versions, Nyctimus succeeds his father as king of Arcadia. His rule was short lived, however, due to floods in the age of Deucalion, which some speculate was caused by the impiety of his brothers.


End file.
